Simón el hijo oculto a Finn
by carlosjim04
Summary: como se atrevió ella a esconder su embarazo, que desgraciada no creen
1. Chapter 1

**Un posible error **

Marceline Abadeer es novia de Finn el humano, pero surgió un problema que los separo.

F: - Marcy te gusta el lugar al que te traje hoy? – Me fascina, me gusta la paz y tranquilidad que estamos teniendo aquí – En esta pradera nos reuníamos Jake y yo a descansar y reposar de nuestros deberes como héroes, antes de que el muriera, después tuve la dicha de pedirte noviazgo y me ayudaste a superar la muerte de Jake.

M: - Finn, ya se esta poniendo el sol creo que deberíamos irnos – Si Marcy tienes razón, vayámonos.

Con esto Marcy y Finn fueron a casa árbol, jugaron un rato con BMO, y se fueron a la recamara – Ambos se dieron un beso y Finn subió cargando a Marcy hasta la recamara.

En la recamara Finn y Marcy se dieron un beso con la boca abierta y se dieron un beso donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, Finn comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente a Marcy, primero le quito su ajustada camiseta juntos con sus largos guantes, Marceline hizo lo mismo con la ajustada camiseta de Finn y ambos comenzaron a darse nuevamente un beso donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, lentamente Finn comenzó a remover las botas rojas de Marceline – seguidamente ella le quito los zapatos y calcetines de Finn, Finn le removió el largo pantalón azul de su amada – Mientras se daban un beso, Marceline removió la pantalón azul de Finn dejando apreciar y calzoncillo con pene erecto en su interior, el cual Marcy removió, Finn le removió el sostén y el calzón el cual estaba húmedo lo cual significaba que estaba lista para el acto principal.

Ambos a la vez se decían – Te amo – Finn lentamente comenzó a meter su pene en la entrepierna de Marcy y comenzó lentamente a mover sus caderas, mientras ella pellizcaba su clítoris, mientras Finn realizaba sus movimientos, también le lamia y pellizcaba los pezones de Marcy, por el movimiento que tenían Finn se corrió dentro de Marceline a la cual no le importo en ese momento, y siguieron con su acto amoroso, Finn comenzó a mover sus de forma desesperada y rápida a lo cual le provoco que se corriera nuevamente dentro de Marceline – Esta se saco el pene de Finn y observo como la corrida le salia a montón, ella misma guío el pene de Finn a su orificio anal donde Finn la penetro, el se acostó en la cama mientras Marceline le cabalgaba, después de 4 corridas internas, Finn estaba cansado pero saco fuerzas para seguir y después de media hora ya se había corrido dentro mas de 10 beses – a lo cual los 2 descansaron.

Al día siguiente Finn y Marceline se alistaron desayunaron y se fueron a dar una vuelta, Marceline sabia que se sentía algo diferente, paso una semana y lo único que hacia era estar encerrada en su casa, como si estuviera en cuarentena, Finn iba todos los días a visitarla y ella lo rechazaba.

F: - Marcy, cariño, tengo una semana sin verte, me puedes abril para estar contigo? – No Finn vete a casa, regresa a tu hogar – Marcy mi casa y hogar están contigo, te extraño y te necesito a mi lado por favor.

M: - Finn quiero que te vallas ahora – Aunque triste Finn regreso a casa árbol.

En su casa Marceline se sintió mal, pero no podía decirle a Finn que estaba embarazada – Mi amado Finn también yo te extraño pero lo que hago tengo miedo que afecte tus aventuras, deberé mantenerme oculta de ti, así sea por siempre no puedes saberlo – Después de eso se puso a llorar.

F: - Por que Marcy me esta evitando no lo puedo entender que fue lo que le hice o lo que le paso.

**UNA SEMANA ANTES**

Marcy se la pasaba en su casa, durante y después de sus citas con Finn, estaba teniendo varios cambios, se ponía mas molesta no solo con él, si no con todo en lo general, se sentía también mareada en ocasiones, le daban ganas de vomitar, pensó algo ya casi la semana, fue a una farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo, regreso a la casa y utilizo y salio positiva – Marceline estaba embrazada de Finn lo cual la lleno de alegría.

M: - Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada de Finn, no me he sentido mas feliz en mi vida tendré un hijo del hombre que amo, debo contarle, debo decirle – Marceline se levanto corrió a la entrada de la puerta, pero luego se paro en seco – No, he escuchado por boca de muchas que algunos hombres después de embarazar a una chica niegan que fueron ellos, pero Finn es diferente el si entenderá, (suspiro) no, no puedo estar con Finn, el podría olvidar sus aventuras por estar conmigo cuidándome, no le puedo hacer eso, creo que mejor me oculto el tiempo suficiente para que el me olvide terminare con él sin que lo sepa no puede conocer a este bebé, no puede, todo Ooo lo necesita para cuidar de el, por algo es el héroe de Ooo un gran héroe (suspiro).

Desde entonces Marceline se niega ver a Finn por mas que le duela a ambos.

Finn seguía haciendo aventuras y entrenaba, pero entre mas días pasaban mas cerca se encontraba con la muerte solo por la tristeza de no poder estar con Marceline, a tal punto que decidió no volver a realizar aventuras - Marceline, amor mio sin ti no puedo continuar mi labor de héroe, aunque acabe finalmente de cada monstruo de Ooo, no quiero seguir sin ti, le presentare mi renuncia a cada reino de Ooo.

Finn se dirigió al Dulce Reino para hablar con la princesa.

F: - Princesa quisiera decirle algo (suspiro de tristeza) – Claro Finn dime lo que quieras, y por que estas tan decaído – No he visto a Marceline en 4 meses, la encontraba enferma y no se que es lo que le sucede, cada vez que voy a su casa me rechaza y me pongo demasiado triste para segur mis aventuras, termine con cada monstruo de Ooo y con cada gota de maldad, pero no puedo seguir realizando mas aventuras si Marceline no se encuentra a mi lado, lo ciento pero vengo a presentar mi renuncia, me siento demasiado triste para poder seguir.

DP: - Lo puedo entender Finn y lamento aceptar tu renuncia, podría ir y hablar con Marceline para tratar de averiguar por que se puso aparentemente en "cuarentena", no se acerca al palacio a hablar conmigo y Finn tienes mi palabra de que no te faltara nada como agradecimiento a toda la ayuda que le has brindado al Dulce Reino, el reino te dará una pensión real, y no te preocupes tal vez sea algo pasajero y pronto volverá a estar contigo.

F: - Gracias Princesa creo que debo retirarme – Con esto Finn sale del Dulce reino , para dirigirse hacia el Reino Helado, para renunciar también con el rey helado.

En el Reino Helado.

F. - Rey Helado – Finn, porque te vez tan triste – Mi amada me dejo y sin ella no quiero seguir en nada – Me apena escucharlo – Lo malo es que no se si le paso algo o le realice algún daño, la quiero devuelta conmigo pero ella no quiere lo mismo al parecer.

RH: - Por la cara que tienes supongo que vienes a renunciar – (suspiro), Si Rey a eso vengo a renunciar a mis servicios como aventurero, y héroe, estoy muy triste para seguir con todo esto – Lo entiendo bien Finn y dejame decirte que aun que con mucho dolor debo aceptar tu renuncia, para que no te falte nada el reino helado te brindara de una pensión real.

F: - Muchas gracias su majestad, con su permiso aun tengo varios reinos que debo visitar – Con esto Finn sale del Reino Helado y se dirige al Reino de las Montañas.

En el Reino de las Montañas.

F: - Buenas su majestad he venido a visitarlo y darle una noticia importante – Por supuesto Finn amigo dime que puedo hacer por ti? – Su majestad he venido a presentar mi renuncia.

- TU QUE¡ Finn no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, dime porque.

F: - Su majestad ya no puedo realizar mas aventuras, después de que mi amada me abandonara ya no tengo razones para eso.

- Cuando fue que paso Finn? – Hace 6 meses – 6 meses entiendo, y te vez demasiado mal, deduzco que debe ser por la tristeza, aunque me apena mucho creo que debo aceptar tu renuncia, y no te preocupes mi reino te dará una pensión semanal.

F: - Con su permiso debo retirarme – Con esto Fin sale del reino de las montañas y se dirige al reino de la princesa anillo de compromiso.

Reino de la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso.

F: - Buenas Princesa tengo una noticia que darle – Claro Finn dime lo que quieras – Princesa vengo a renunciar, ya no le puedo seguir ofreciendo mis servicios como aventurero y héroe.

P. Ani: - Finn, es enserio, no me puedes hacer esto que sera de mi reino sin tus servicios – Princesa llevo una semana completa pensándolo y no pienso, ni puedo retractarme – Finn aunque lamento escuchar lo que me dices, lamento aceptar tu renuncia, pero no te preocupes mi reino te dará una pensión real para que nada te falte.

Con esto Finn se retira del Reino, y se dirigió a cada reino de Ooo, donde presento la renuncia y aunque con mucho dolor cada Rey o Princesa de los reinos aceptaban la renuncian y le ofrecían una pensión real – Finn a todo eso no le prestaba atención.

Cuando regreso a casa árbol tomo una foto de Marceline, un mechón pelo que tenia y en una esquina se colocaba en posición fetal a llorar todos los días, unicamente se levantaba para comer, asearse y salir a comprar sus alimentos, regresaba comía y después se ponía nuevamente en posición fetal a llorar todo lo que quedaba del día.

Algunas veces se armaba de valor e iba a tratar de visitar a Marceline, la cual siempre salia rechazándolo, aunque a ella le dolía, pero no podía estar tan triste como noto que estaba Finn, ella podía ver claramente los ojos rojos como la sangre en Finn por el llanto y la tristeza y su autoestima completamente caído, se puede decir que casi desaparecido.

Finn entro en la cueva y se dirigió a la casa – toco la puerta 3 veces.

- TOC, TOC, TOC.

M: - Voy en un momento – grito Marceline desde la cocina, mientras tomaba un tazón de frezas.

F: - Hola Marcy – le decía Finn casi en llanto – Finn?, lo ciento me encuentro muy ocupada, retirate – No Marcy, por favor te necesito, necesito de tu compañía, no puedo seguir estando sin ti, por favor – le decía Finn con desesperación y tristeza – NO, vete de mi casa Finn – con esto Finn se retira de la cueva de Marceline.

Con esto una hora después tocan la puerta en casa de Marcy – TOC, TOC, TOC.

M: - Finn te pedí que te fueras – le dijo Marcy.

DP: - Marcy, soy yo la Dulce Princesa, me permites pasar – Marcy se fijo por el cerrojo de la puerta para asegurarse de que era ella.

M: - Entra y dime que es lo que quieres – Gracias...

DP: - MARCY, estas embarazada? – Ooo te sorprende? – Si y mucho, dime quien es el padre y la cantidad de tiempo que tienes de embarazo – (suspiro), ya no me sirve ocultártelo a ti ya que me viste, pero díselo al padre y te matare – Quien es el padre?.

M: - Quien crees, es de Finn, estoy embarazada de Finn – Él lo sabe, cierto? – No y no lo puede saber – después de 3 horas llego el momento de que Dulce Princesa re retirara – Marcy debes decirle a Finn que estas embarazada y que el sera padre, tiene derecho a saberlo – No y prometeme que no le dirás nada como promesa real – Bien no le diré nada, pero sabes el esta demasiado triste – No me importa, recuerda es un secreto real y bien sabes lo que pasa si lo rompes.

Con esto Dulce Princesa sale de la cueva de Marcy molesta con ella por ocultar algo tan importante a Finn – Al día siguiente Finn, aunque triste fue a Dulce Reino a ver si pudo averiguar algo la Princesa – entro con los ojos completamente rojos de la tristeza que tenia.

F: - Dulce Princesa, pudo saber lo que le pasa a Marceline o no a podido verla? – Finn porque estas tan lastimado y usando 2 bastones de caramelo como muletas, mira lo lastimado que estas te llevare al Dulce Hospital – NO, solo vine a ver si supo algo sobre Marceline – Tonterías, por el momento son mas importantes tus heridas, que el problema que tienes con Marceline – No hay ningún problema lo suficientemente grande que mi abandono y rechazo – A la fuerza Dulce se llevo a Finn al Dulce Hospital.

PD(princesa doctora): - Finn casi te matan, por las heridas que tienes te veo demasiado grave, me sorprende que llegaras vivo al Dulce Palacio.

F: - Que le digo, estoy triste ya que mi amada me dejo y la tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos no me permiten ver bien la batalla.

PD: - Finn no debes seguir así, si continuas de ese modo podrías llegar a morir, cuanto tenes sin verla?

F: - 6 meses si no es casi 7, no estoy seguro, pasamos una noche inquieta, después paso una semana siendo demasiado diferente para ser ella, un día estaba de mal humor, al siguiente le daba por vomitar, otro se ponía decaía, así paso una semana de ese modo y después se encerró.

PD: - Tal vez esta embarazada, y teme lo que pienses? – No lo creo doctora, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me ocultaría algo tan importante teniendo casi la mitad del embarazo, aparte de que no es correcto ocultar algo así – Si tu lo dices Finn pero recuerda que te lo mencione.

Con esto Finn sale del Dulce Hospital con dos muletas, debido a la pierna derecha rota, el brazo izquierdo roto, varios costuras en el rostro, y con un parche en el ojo derecho, aun podía usar el ojo pero lo tenia demasiado lastimado y solo con una operación podría recuperar la vista en ese ojo – El Dulce Reino aparte de la pensión le brindo 2 enfermeras de chocolate para que lo cuidaran y realizaran todas sus necesidades por él, día a día le revisaban el ojo lastimado y casi no encontraban mejora, la doctora le prohibió a Finn llorar la perdida de su amada ya que eso le lastimaría mas la vista en ese ojo – Llego el momento de superar la perdida y tratar de continuar con su vida – cosa que no se le haría nada fácil.

En la entrada de casa árbol, la Princesa Laurel coloco a sus 4 mejores soldados,para que técnicamente le sirvieran como guardaespaldas a Finn, los cuales estaban orgullosos de serlo – El reino de la Princesa Laurel tenia la fama de tener el mejor ejercito de Ooo.

Finn se levanto ya espero suficiente, ya pasaron 8 meses desde que Marceline lo dejo, la terminaría pero se acobardo y decidió seguir esperando, con sus heridas que el esperaba que mejoraran, fueron manteniéndose igual, acompañado por los soldados fue al Dulce hospital a saber la razón del porque sus heridas no mejoraban.

F: - Doctora, porque razón no mejoran mis heridas, al parecer se mantienen igual?

PD: - Presumo Finn que tu no quieres que se mejoren – No quiero? – Eso parece, el paciente debe poner de su parte para que se mejore, si no lo hace sus heridas se mantendrán igual – Puede que tenga razón – Por cierto Finn dentro de 2 meses estará listo el espacio para tu operación del ojo – Lo dice de verdad – Debes mejorar espero que vengas en un mes con la mejora de tus heridas – Con esto Finn y los soldados regresan a casa árbol.

Finn entro decidido a superar la perdida de Marceline, con ayuda de 2 soldados Finn saco todo lo que tenia de Marceline, saco discos, ropa, fotos, todo lo relacionado con Marceline y formo una hoguera con eso a la cual le prendió fuego, tantos los soldados como las enfermeras sabían que no podían permitir que Finn respirara el humo de la hoguera ya que seria grave para su salud y le colocaron una mascarilla y un casco de electricista (de esos que se usan para soldar), en la boca una mascarilla y después el casco – Con todo eso Finn pudo presenciar todo el proceso, aunque en el fondo quería ponerse a llorar sabia que no podía, al terminar un gran peso se le fue.

Pasaron 3 meses y Finn recupero por completo la vista de ambos ojos, la pierna y el brazo estaban completamente curados y sus cicatrices estaban casi desaparecidas, ya había recuperado se antigua belleza, solo que estaba mas flaco, se dedico a ejercitarse y sacar músculos, su gorro de oso polar le quedaba mas flojo y tubo que comprar nueva ropa, ya no necesitaba de los soldados de la Princesa Laurel y los regreso con uno enorme saco de monedas de oro cada uno y las enfermeras de chocolate regresaron al Dulce Hospital.

Paso ya un año y decidió ir a casa de Marceline por ultima vez, el la vería si o si – entro en su cueva, subió las 2 escaleras de entrada y toco la puerta, TOC, TOC, TOC.

M: - Un momento – dijo Marceline desde adentro, mientras le daba de comer a Simón su pequeño hijo, el cual tuvo con Finn y tenia en este momento 3 meses de nacido – Finn que es lo que haces aquí, quiero que te vallas – le dijo de forma hipócrita.

F: - Marcy cielo quiero pasar o quiero que salgas, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte – Al notar que se negaba Finn la tomo del brazo derecho y la saco – Marcy te extraño, y te extraño demasiado, quiero que vuelvas conmigo – le decía todo mientras la abrazaba.

Marceline noto el abrazo de Finn y en lugar de luchar para quitárselo lo abrazo con mas fuerza, mientras estaba recostada en sus hombros llorando, ya que extrañaba mucho a su novio, quien ella sabia debería ser su esposo.

F: - Tranquila Marcy, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti – la consolaba mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

Marceline se lo quito de encima retrocedió lento hacia la puerta, cuando la estaba cerrando Finn lo evito con su pie derecho.

- Marcy, solo una pregunta, **tu aun me amas? – **Marceline se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero siempre supo que en algún momento llegaría y dio una respuesta muy dolorosa para Finn – **No Finn, ya no te amo, amo a alguien mas – **La respuesta le callo a Finn como una cubeta de agua helada – Bien supuse que eso era, puedo saber quien es? – Si Finn, su nombre es Marshall Lee y vive en la tierra de Aaa – lo que no sabia Marcy es que él lo conocía.

Finn tomo un barco y fue a la tierra de Aaa, paso el puerto y fue a visitar a su "amigo" Marshall Lee, entro en la casa, donde fue bien recibido.

Ma(Marshall): - Finn amigo que bueno es verte – dijo Marshall con alegría solo para recibir un golpe por parte de Finn – ay, Finn eso dolió, porque el golpe amigo.

F: - Amigo?, me dices amigo después de tu traición? – Traición, que traición? – Haciéndote, el que no sabe, lo se todo, desde cuando eres de esos que salen con las ex novias de sus amigos? – Finn no entiendo de que estas hablando? – De Marceline Abadeer mi ex novia, ella me dijo que **ya no me amaba, que amaba a alguien más, **y al parecer ese alguien mas eres tu ya que me dio tu nombre.

Ma: - Espera,espera, dijiste Marceline Abadeer? – Si, ese es el nombre de mi ex que al parecer te ama y es tu nueva novia – Ya entendí, Finn, Marceline te mintió, no puedo decir que me gustaría tenerla como novia, es bonita, interesante, pero no podría por mas que quisiera, porque ella y yo somos hermanos gemelos, porque crees que me parezco tanto a ella.

F: - Si cuando te conocí pensé que Marcy era una travestí, lo ciento amigo, lamento haberte golpeado, tengo un año sin verla y me salio con eso – Lo entiendo Finn, yo también lo habría hecho si fuera mi caso – Pasemos el día juntos y después vallamos a Ooo a pedir una explicación – Lo ciento Finn no te puedo acompañar, viejo te noto diferente cual cambio tienes – No lo se perdí peso, tengo cicatrices, y ya no tengo novia – Cicatrices de batalla, no? - Si en un rato te cuento pero primero comamos algo me muero de hambre, no comí en el barco, por que solo quería venir a matarte y eso me borro el hambre.

Ma: - Ja ja ja, muy gracioso – como siempre tendríamos que comer afuera ya que solo tengo manzanas y fresas – Manzanas y Fresas? Viejo me acabas de causar dolor de estomago – Pero Finn a ti te gustan las manzanas y las fresas – Me gustaban, ya no me gustan desde que Marceline termino conmigo, decidí borrar todo lo relacionado con ella, a tal punto que negare haberla conocido – Haber si entiendo, jamas conociste a Marceline?.

F: - Al menos lo intentare – Finn una chica como mi hermana no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana – Lo se pero nada se pierde, ademas no se porque creo que recibiré una visita inesperada hoy en la noche – Tal vez sea Marcy que va a disculparse – Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Marshall bien sabemos que ella es demasiado orgullosa para admitir un error.

Finn y Marshall pasaron la comida y el resto del día juntos, cuando Finn se retiro de vuelta a Ooo no podía quitarse ese presentimiento de la cabeza – Al llegar a casa árbol.

F: - BMO, NEPTOR, ya regrese – Hola Finn – El creador regreso – Finn te vez mucho mejor, supongo que mataste a Marshall? – No BMO, resulto solo una mentira de Marceline, resulta que Marshall es el nombre de su hermano gemelo.

TOC TOC TOC, se escucho la puerta – A lo cual Finn salio a abrir.

- Finn amigo mio – Javier que haces afuera pasa – Y como esta tu hermano Jake? – (suspiro), Jake murió hace ya 2 años , mi novia Marceline me ayudo a superar su muerte y a los 6 meses ella me termino sin siquiera saber la razón por lo que lo hizo – Te termino y no te dijo porque – Exacto – Esa chica esta loca – y no es todo uso a su hermano como "juguete", me dio el nombre de él diciendo que era su nuevo novio – No solo esta loca, es una demente – Tal vez Javier, tal vez – Mañana te acompaño a pedir una explicación.

Al día siguiente después de que desayunar los 2 amigos salieron a casa de Marceline.

TOC TOC TOC – Marceline, soy yo Finn necesito hablar contigo.

M: - Finn te dije que te alejaras de aquí, recuerdas que tengo otro novio – Así Marshall Lee, fui a Aaa a visitarlo, lo conozco sabes y me dijo que no era tu novio que él era tu hermano gemelo, te pido que salgas – Hablaste con él, maldito Marshall cuando lo vea lo mandare a nocheosfera.

Ja (Javier): - Hola Marcy me recuerdas? – Y quien no Javier, Finn alejate de esta casa – Sabes una cosa de donde acabo de regresar decirle eso a un novio es lo mismo que terminarlo – Que es lo que dices.

F: - Marcy, por favor tengo mas de un año sin verte puedo decir que tengo año y medio, quiero verte si, abre la puerta y dejanos entrar o al menos sal tu – Con todo eso Marceline salio de la casa, solo para apreciar el nuevo físico de Finn – Que pasa Marcy.

Finn le movió la mano en frente de la cara y le chasqueo los dedos – A lo cual Marcy despertó de su mundo – Finn que te paso, porque estas tan diferente? – Le pregunto Marcy – Las personas cambian en año y medio, te mostrare las fotos que tengo – Con esto Finn saco las fotos que incluso no se las mostro a Javier – O por dios Finn, eso te paso realmente – dijeron los 2.

Finn saco las fotos del hospital y otras que tenia – Miren bien – Finn les mostró las fotos, en la que estaba tan feliz con Marceline a su lado, en la que comenzó a ponerse triste, en la que estaba tan triste y deprimido que parecía que apenas notaba el camino, otra en la que casi muere en una pelea contra pequeños cíclopes y finalmente la foto del hospital – O POR DIOS FINN – amigo realmente te paso esto – tengo una foto, no? – Marceline se sintió mal, tenia el presentimiento de que era por su culpa por dejarlo abandonado, en ese momento quería ir a casa y salir con el pequeño Simón, pero sabia que Finn no podía conocerlo, ella pensaba que afectaría a Finn en todas sus aventuras y no querría tener mas, por cuidar de ella y el bebé – Finn que fue lo que te paso amor, porque tanta cicatriz – Fue por... espera me llamaste AMOR - (suspiro) si creo que le hice – Marcy tu aun me amas? - Marcy cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretó un puño y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Finn, le dio un abrazo y comenzó a llorar recostada en su hombro derecho – Finn, Finn si yo aun te amo me mantengo alejada de ti por esa razón, porque te amo es que no estoy contigo, seguía llorando mientras Finn la consolaba tocando su hermoso cabello negro que tanto extrañaba.

F: - Marcy yo te amo, pero no se si aun te amo a como lo hacia hace año y medio, que me mantuviste lejos de ti, dime es esto de un día o nos podremos seguir viendo aquí en tu casa? – No Finn, tengo un secreto que no quiero que sepas, ese secreto es lo me mantiene alejada de ti – Si te mantiene alejada de mi dímelo, yo sabre entender – No, no es cierto, Finn quiero que te alejes de mi casa, por favor, mantente alejado – Como tu quieras Marcy, pero al menos se que aun me amas, supongo que puedo estar feliz sabiéndolo – Con esto Finn y Javier se retiran de la cueva de Marceline.

Ja: - Que se supone que aremos ahora viejo? – No lo se, sabes te cuento algo – Adelante cuéntalo – Sabias que en 3 reinos me llaman príncipe – Nooo? – Si viejo, en el Reino de Fuego, en el Reino de la Joya, y en el Reino de la Princesa Laurel , te lo puedes imaginar, F**inn el príncipe humano**, soy el dueño de la pradera – Si esa pradera donde vives es mas grande que 3 Dulces Reinos juntos, y el doble de grande que el Reino mas grande de Ooo – Imaginate **Reino de la Pradera** – Amigo eres todo un caso, regresemos a casa a comer un poco.

F: - Marceline aun me ama, pero no quiere estar conmigo, supere su perdida hace mucho tiempo, y ella me acaba de dejar el camino libre – Que quieres decir viejo? – No volveré a enamorarme de una mujer, seré soltero el resto de mi vida.

Ja: - Por que dices eso – Esta claro no, toda mujer con la que he tenido alguna relación, siempre me termina abandonando, yo no quiero eso, no se que es lo que me esconde Marceline pero ya no se si quiera saberlo – Me dijiste de camino hacia aquí que cada Reino de Ooo te da una pensión por lo cual no necesitas trabajar.

F: - Exacto y eso le da campo a Davey – A quien? – A Davey, es una segunda personalidad que me fui forzado a inventar para que no me siguieran molestando, se me fue demasiado rápido a la cabeza que me olvide que era Finn y no Davey – Desde que no trabajas fijes ser Davey – Nadie me reconoce como él, y de vez en cuando como en este momento soy Finn, digamos que tengo un horario, **lunes, miércoles, y viernes** soy Davey, **martes, jueves y sábado soy **Finn y el domingo soy medio día Davey y medio día Finn, ese es el orden que tengo y el que me hace feliz.

Ja: - Mañana es viernes, que te parece si vamos a Dulce Reino y le sacamos a Dulce Princesa lo que sabe, se que ella sabe que es lo que esconde Marceline – Ja y que hay con los guardias...

**Ok hasta aquí llega el capitulo, me quedo sin ideas y necesito ayuda CARLOSJIM 04 ayudame. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MARCELINE**

Un día llego a casa de Marcy una amiga de Aaa, Fionna la humana, Marcy se alegro de verla.

M: - Fi amiga, que te trae a Ooo, hace mucho que no te veo cuéntame – En eso Simón empieza a llorar, ya había pasado un año desde que Simón nació.

Fi: - Marcy lo que llora es un bebé? – Le pregunto Fionna curiosa – Me puedes decir quien es el padre?

M: - Si Fi si puedo, pero debes jurar con tu vida de que no le dirás nada al padre sobre la existencia de Simón, iré a traerlo para que lo conozcas – Marcy subió a la habitación de Simón para bajarlo a la sala para que conociera a Fionna.

Fi: - Muy lindo el niño, ya puedes decirme quien es el padre Marcy?

M: - Fi el padre de Simón es Finn, no lo puede saber desde mi embarazo tuve miedo y lo oculte de Finn, es lo mejor para él.

Fi: - Como no entiendo como que es lo mejor para él Marcy?

M: - Fi, Finn y yo eramos adictos al sexo todos los días lo realizábamos, hasta que llego un mal Día para eso, Finn y yo estábamos demasiado calientes y en su casa lo realizamos se me olvido que ese día era mi periodo, y el se corrió dentro mio varias beses una semana después supe que estaba embarazada y deje de ver a Finn.

Fi: - Y crees que es lo mejor para Finn Marcy – Le renegó Fionna molesta – Debería darte vergüenza una cosa como esa no se esconde, si él es padre tiene derecho a saberlo.

M: - Él es un héroe un gran héroe y Ooo lo necesita para cuidar de el, yo no podía quitarle sus aventuras, él las olvidaría por estar cuidándome y después de que naciera Simón las olvidaría completamente para cuidar de nosotros, yo no podía permitir que sucediera.

Fi: - Finn es un buen chico no pudiste pensar que tal vez haría las aventuras con mas rapidez y mas ganas solo para poder mantenerte a ti y a Simón.

M: - Finn es un chico de fiar y yo lo se, él no es capas de permitir que nada malo nos pase, es el mejor novio que he tenido, y me alegre demasiado cuando supe que estaba embarazada de él.

Fi: - No puedo creer que escondieras esa clase de casas de Finn, yo creí que eras diferente Marcy, no solo un amor pasajero pero veo que eso es lo que eres, cuando Finn muera y vuelvas a quedar embarazada de alguien mas también esconderías ese embarazo?

M: - No toquemos ese tema, no es el momento Finn tiene que estar listo para saberlo y aun no lo esta, no creo que acepte a Simón no estando preparado para ser padre.

Fi: - Y tu lo estabas?, que te hace pensar que Finn no lo estará en este momento o que esperas que tu hijo crezca sin su padre, desconociendo que su padre vive o sabiendo que es que tu no quiere que lo conozca y pensando que Finn es malvado, eso es lo que esperas Marcy.

**FINN**

F: - BMO extraño a Marcy, ella se encontraba molesta un día, y eso me sorprendió mucho, si ella se molesta por todo pero ese día exagero, al siguiente llego llorando a mi casa.

M: - Finn, Finn – Me decía mientras lloraba BMO – Que pasa Marcy porque tan triste? – Finn perdoname no debí, no quise tratarte de ese modo ayer – Estaba demasiado triste y eso me sorprendió amigo y se estaba disculpando?, Marcy no es de las disculpan, las de ella siempre se han escullado un poco sarcásticas, pero esta fue diferente, esta al parecer era una real, se escullaba demasiado sincera – Ese día solo pase acariciando su hermoso cabello, mientras ella lo único que hacia era llorar en mis hombros, los cuales ya los tenia mojados por las lagrimas de ella, no me importo y seguí tranquilizándola BMO, que piensas, cual era el problema que ese día tenia?

BMO: - Como quieres que lo sepa Finn, no soy adivino deberías preguntarle tu.

F: - Eso fue lo que ice, que pasa hoy Marcy, porque estas tan triste – No me contesto – Ben vallamos a casa – No Finn prefiero irme a la miá – Me dijo ella por lo menos dejame acompañarte, tienes los ojos bien rojos y llenos de lagrimas, podrías caerte o el sol podría mataría no lo distinguirías con esas lagrimas en los ojos – De ese modo fui con ella y la deje en su casa, quería estar con ella pero me lo prohibió, debo decir que me sorprendió BMO me sorprendió mucho pero respete su decisión, realice aventuras para Dulce Reino realice 3 aventuras para la Dulce Princesa, después 2 aventuras para el rey Salvaje, y 3 para la princesa Laurel, y 1 para la princesa anillo de compromiso.

BMO: - Finn la tristeza algunas veces es pasajera, supongo que no fue el único problema o si?

F: - No BMO al día siguiente durante nuestra cita Marcy yebo con ella una buena cantidad de manzanas, y frezas pero de se puso de golosa – Mientras comía un burrito con todo como los que preparaba Jake antes de su muerte.

BMO: - Supongo que le buscaste solución a eso cierto Finn?

F: - Si le dije quitando la canasta – Que es la gula que tienes hoy? – Le pregunte – (suspiro), no lo se Finn, yo no como mucho pero desde la mañana estoy exagerando, me comí 15 manzanas en el desayuno – Con eso Marcy se fue ella me dejo solo.

BMO: - Los comportamientos que me estas dando los he visto antes hace mucho tiempo, en mujeres embarazadas

F: - Los otros días estuvo peor, yo no lo podía entender, realizaba algunas aventuras para otros reinos pero siempre preocupado por su estado – Hasta que finalmente un día no quiso verme mas, no lo comprendí y me entristecí. Con el tiempo comencé a decaer, las misiones que realizaba apenas lograba regresar con vida a los reinos y tu lo podías comprobar por lo lastimado que regresaba o no BMO, Finn que son esas heridas – no son nada princesa solo unos raspones que tuve – Ben acompañame al hospital tus heridas deben ser tratadas, Dulce Princesa me obligo a acompañarla al Dulce Hospital.

BMO: Saliste del hospital con 4 cosidas y la único que se te ocurrió hacer fue ponerte a llorar, otro día regrese a casa con 2 cosidas, pasaste los meses en los que solo estabas triste y deprimido.

F: - Decidí no tener mas, al parecer ponía mi vida en peligro cada día BMO, terminaba cayendo por barrancos gracias a Glob no eran profundos, con cortaduras, con cada herida que Dulce Princesa me dijo que Dulce Hospital ya tenia expediente propio sobre mi – Renuncie como aventurero, tu sabes que pase por toda la tierra de Ooo renunciando a cada uno de los reinos que realizaba aventuras para ellos.

Estaba demasiado triste ese día, el primero al que fui, fue a Dulce Reino, Dulce princesa no lo tomo bien, pero al final acepto, me ofreció una pensión real, la cual acepte,también cuando pase por los otros reino lo mismo todos aceptaban mi renuncia, lo que no me di cuenta por la tristeza es que cada uno me ofrecía una pensión real, a todas las demás no le preste atención por lo triste que estaba – Seguía visitando a Marcy me rechazaba lo extraño es que no salia ni se dejaba ver, solo podía escuchar su voz desde detrás de la puerta – Le contó Finn a BMO.

BMO: - Eso es muy triste Finn, no me extraña que estuvieras antes en ese estado.

F: - Un día 2 cíclopes me atacaron, las lagrimas que tenia no permitían ver el camino por lo cual casi no distinguía el lugar de mis rivales, limpie las lagrimas lance mi espada de sangre de demonio a uno de ellos, la clave el ojo matándolo, el otro me mando volando, clavándome un tronco en el brazo izquierdo destrozándolo casi podía ver el hueso de este, junto con la pierna derecha también rota, y el ojo derecho gravemente lastimado, me seque las lagrimas y lo decapite, tuve suerte de encontrar 2 muletas tiradas en el suelo de la entra del Dulce Reino.

BMO: - Finn por culpa de esa vampiro sufriste mucho.

F: - Después fui caminando al palacio de Dulce Princesa usando esas 2 muletas, yo le pedí a ella que tratara de ver el porque Marceline me rechaza todo el tiempo, como tu lo sabes – No esperaba el recibimiento que me dio, Finn porque estas tan lastimado – Me obligo a ir al Dulce hospital, salí casi momificado como lo pudiste notar ese día. salí con dos muletas, debido a la pierna derecha rota, el brazo izquierdo roto, varios costuras en el rostro, y con un parche en el ojo derecho, podía usar el ojo pero lo tenia demasiado lastimado, solo con una operación podría recuperar la vista en ese ojo – Fue para mi sorpresa que me brindaron 2 enfermeras de chocolate, que me trataron como si fuera un bebé, ellas preparaban la comida, aplanchaban la ropa, limpiaban la casa, me bañaban, y me mudaban, durante los baños tu pudiste verlas, recuerdas que la Princesa Laurel llegando con 4 soldados, Finn estos son mis mejores 4 soldados, ellos te cuidaran de cualquier peligro que tengas – Es un honor señor Finn – contestaron ellos.

BMO: - Fue un gran gesto por parte de esa Princesa, no crees Finn

F: - Las enfermeras me retiraron las cocidas a la semana, revisaban mi ojo al cual casi no encontraban mejora, realizaban pruebas a mi pierna y brazo no encontraron mejora – Ellas me llevaron a Dulce Hospital para tratar de saber el porque no mejoraban mis heridas, en el hospital hable con la doctora princesa – porque no mejoran mis heridas, se mantienen igual? – le pregunte, solo supo contestar - Finn que tu no quieres que se mejoren – No? – le pregunte, contesto – el paciente debe poner de su parte para que se mejore, si no lo hace sus heridas se mantendrán igual – Me dijo también que tendría una operación en mi ojo dentro de 2 meses, estaba muy nervioso, recuerdo que te lleve cuando regrese a casa árbol, decidí que ya era suficiente, los soldados sacaron todo lo relacionado con Marceline,le prendí fuego recuerdas que quería llorar no lo hice, después sentí como un gran peso se me fue, tan pesado como casa árbol dormí tranquilo esa noche, fue la mejor noche que tuve,decidí esperar a que el año se fuera para ir a terminar con Marcy – Pero me acobardaba a la entrada de la puerta.

**DOCTORA PRINCESA**

- (suspiro), me preocupa Finn el humano, antes casi nunca venia al Dulce Hospital a curar sus heridas, pero ahora viene demasiado seguido.

- Desde la muerte de su hermano, Finn viene mas seguido que antes, venia a curar sus leves heridas las cuáles eran sencillo de sanar, pero ahora se puede decir que su vida corre peligro mucho mas que antes, todo lo que yo y los enfermeras hemos tenido que hacer, acomodar brazos dislocados, costuras demasiado graves y grandes,heridas peligrosas, tengo miedo de que algún día llegue casi muerto al Dulce Hospital, y no lo pueda salvar, eso casi sucede una vez, la Dulce Princesa lo trajo en un estado horrible y en silla de ruedas por razones obvias, él tenia la pierna derecha rota, el brazo izquierdo roto, tuve que ponerle varias costuras en el rostro, y con un parche en el ojo derecho ya que lo tenia exageradamente lastimado – Por GLOB fue un autentico milagro que llegara con vida, tuve casi que momificar, el hospital le brindo 2 enfermeras de chocolate.

Dentro de poco tiempo tendrá una operación en ambos ojos para revisar que tan mal esta el ojo derecho, 1 mes antes regreso con una mejora casi milagrosa en la pierna y en el brazo, después de la operación no tubo que volver mas al hospital – Si regresaba era con mínimas heridas, eso me dio mucho gusto.

**MARCELINE**

M: - Como te dije antes, quede embarazada de Finn, yo quería decirle, pero me dijeron en muchas ocasiones que cuando un hombre embaraza a una mujer niegan que el bebé sea de ellos, pensé que Finn era diferente, de hecho yo savia que él era diferente, su sola apariencia era mas que suficiente para demostrarlo, su forma de ser derramaba seguridad y confianza, él era de fiar y yo lo sabia pero decidí que lo mejor para él seria mantener oculto mi embarazo.

Fi: - lo insultaste y humillaste al hacer eso Marcy.

M: - Cada cierto tiempo recibía visitas de Finn lo salia rechazando, me sentía mal, pensaba que era lo correcto para él, a los 6 meses de embarazo recibí una visita una hora después de que rechace a Finn, la puerta sonó 3 veces – era Dulce Princesa, la deje pasar como me lo pidió, al verme embarazada solo supo decirme.

DP: - MARCY, estas embarazada?.

M: - Te sorprende?

DP: - Si y mucho, dime quien es el padre y la cantidad de tiempo que tienes de embarazo.

M: - (suspiro), ya no me sirve ocultártelo a ti ya que me viste, pero díselo al padre y te matare.

DP: - Quien es el padre?.

Con eso insistió yo lo mire en su cara, si no lo decía pasaría molestando con eso por un largo tiempo, tuve que darle la respuesta que quería escuchar, entonces le conteste lo que quería, Fionna - Quien crees, es de Finn, estoy embarazada de Finn – Me pregunto que si lo sabia, y le di la respuesta que sabia que no le gustaría – No, y debes prometerme que no le dirás nada – Lo prometió como promesa real.

Fi: - Fue una estúpida, de esa forma convertirse en tu cómplice, ya le estaría pegando.

M: - Ella paso un tiempo echándome en cara eso, que tenia que contarle a Finn – después de un rato se fue, no me lo mostró pero sabia que se fue molesta, tiempo después me llego con unas historias.

Fi: - Con que te salio?

M: - Ella me decía – Marceline debes decirle a Finn sobre tu embarazo o él seguirá yendo al Dulce Hospital lastimado casi de muerto, deberías ver las heridas con las que llego hace unos días al Dulce Palacio, ese día me dio tanta preocupación que por poco le cuento de tu embarazo, pero una promesa es una promesa especialmente si es real – a lo que dijo le respondí – Por favor no creo que pudieran ser tan graves – me contesto – Marcy la vida de Finn no puede seguir de ese modo, o supera tu perdida o tu le cuentas todo.

Fi: - Llevándolo al hospital, las heridas debieron ser feas entonces y como te fue con Finn después de eso?

M: - Después del nacimiento de Simón las visitas de Finn aumentaron, de alguna forma supo del nacimiento de Simón, pero no podía ser.

Fi: - Al cuanto tiempo fue eso?

M: - Paso un año y después vino la pregunta que siempre supe que llegaría – Marcy**, ****tu aun me amas?** - Honestamente me nos dolió la respuesta que le di a esa pregunta, la pregunta vino después de un abrazo, yo le conteste - **No Finn, ya no te amo, amo a alguien mas –****s**e iba a poner a llorar, pero fue fuerte y vino otra pregunta **puedo saber quien es?**

Fi: - Un duro golpe por lo que veo, que nombre le diste?

M: - Su nombre es Marshall Lee y vive en Aaa – después de eso él se retiro, mientras me tire en la entrada a llorar le había mentido al hombre que amaba.

Fi: - Marcy le diste el nombre de tu hermano diciendo que es tu nuevo novio?

M: - Si, fue lo que ice.

**MARSHALL LEE**

Ma: - Estaba comiendo un tazón de manzanas y frezas y viendo la película del **CAPITÁN AMÉRICA**, cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta.

Me levante para ver quien era, me alegre al ver que era Finn, lo recibí de buena forma, me gustaría decir lo mismo de él, en lugar de saludar lo que me dio fue un golpe y fuerte diría yo, lo cual se lo renegué.

Me trató de traidor – Traición, que traición? – Le pregunte – Me siguió insultando dijo que era de los que salían con las ex novias de sus amigos? – Finn no entiendo de que estas hablando?

F: - De Marceline Abadeer mi ex novia, ella me dijo que **ya no me amaba, que amaba a alguien más, **me dio tu nombre al parecer ese eres tu- Me decía a gritos.

Ma: - Espera,espera, dijiste Marceline Abadeer? -me contesto con afirmación - Ya entendí, Finn, Marceline te mintió, no puedo decir que me gustaría tenerla como novia, es bonita, interesante, pero no podría por mas que quisiera, porque ella y yo somos hermanos gemelos – se atrevió a tratarme de travestí.

Me invito a acompañarlo a Ooo para renegar a Marceline – No pude aceptar la invitación, lo note diferente y se lo pregunte.

F: - No lo se perdí peso, tengo cicatrices, y ya no tengo novia – Cicatrices de batalla, no?, le pregunte yo – en un rato te cuento.

Salimos a comer a una soda ya que Finn no quería comer cosas rojas – pidió una hamburguesa, sin tomate, y sin salsa de tomate – después de eso regreso a Ooo.

Finn se formo un objetivo **jamas conoció a mi hermana Marceline (por lógica jamas ****conocerá**** a su hijo), **o por lo menos lo intentara me dijo él, me quede un poco preocupado cuando Finn se forma una meta lo intenta hasta lograrlo.

**FIN DE LOS PERSONAJES**

Es la media noche del Martes, en un minuto sera Miércoles es el turno de Davey, soñoliento fui al baño y me pase una pasta negra en el cabello, la pasta era mágica así que podía lavarla y ponerla rubia dorada nuevamente lo único que tenia que hacer era enrollarme el cabello ponerle la pasta negra,para ser Davey y lavarme el cabello 3 veces para volver a ser Finn, BMO y NEPTOR saben de la existencia de Davey y como se realiza el cambio, al que debo explicárselo es a Javier.

F: - Javier despierta te mostrare como realizo los cambios de Finn a Davey – Finn viejo, no puede ser mañana – me dijo soñoliento – No puedo viejo, le prometí a Davey que seria puntual y eso pienso hacer – Muy bien amigo – Javier se levanto y juntos entramos en el baño.

Después de que Finn paso a ser Davey, ambos regresaron a dormir, Al llegar la mañana Davey se levanto, desayuno y se dirigió al trabajo, Davey realizaba trabajos duros ya que era bueno en eso, realizaba mezclas de cemento para construcciones de las casas de algunos reinos, trabajaba en sembradíos, en bodegas, y en fabricas, él recibía una buena paga en cada trabajo que realizaba.

D (Davey): - Finn debes estar loco si crees que te dejare seguir existiendo – Davey, estaba cambiando de actitud, se portaba como una persona "malvada" - Yo tengo derecho de ser quien tome todo el control de este cuerpo, ya eres demasiado perezoso como para merecer la existencia, yo trabajo mientras él se pone a descansar.

Ja: - NO, esto es malo – Con esto Javier fue rápidamente a Dulce Reino para hablar con Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Javier que gusto verte, en que te ayudo y como fue que pasaste a mis guardias.

Ja: - Deshacerme de los soldados fue demasiado sencillo, parecen comestibles al tratarse de plátanos, aparte de que tengo poderes muy especiales.

DP: - Eso no te lo pienso creer, muéstrame dichos poderes?.

Ja: - Claro, primero se los diré y mostrare a la vez.

- Vera usted princesa, yo puedo controlar el fuego – Le dijo Javier mientras formaba de la nada un caballo de fuego.

- Puedo controlar la tierra – Javier le mostró como levantando de la tierra un caballo hecho de tierra.

- Y tal vez el mejor y mas peligroso que tengo – Princesa, YO PUEDO CONTROLAR EL CUERPO Y LA SANGRE DE LOS SERES VIVOS, le dijo Javier a la princesa con mucho orgullo.

DP: - Ese ultimo no te lo puedo creer, quiero una demostración – Con mucho gusto princesa.

Javier tomo a uno de los soldados en el salón como conejillo de indias.

Javier levanto la mano y comenzó a apretar el puño, y uno de los soldados comenzó a quejarse del corazón, Javier lo apretó mas y acerco el puño hacia él, lo que causo que el corazón saliera del cuerpo del soldado.

La princesa se quedo impresionada y a la vez asustada, nuca pensó que alguien podría hacer semejante cosa – De ese mismo modo puedo hacerlo con decenas, cientos de ellos, todo lo que sea un ser vivo lo puedo matar de esa forma – Le dijo Javier a Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Esss, no se como decirlo, impresionante, solo eso puedo decir.

Ja: - Volvamos a la razón por la que vine.

DP: - Muy bien dime que paso.

Ja: - La vida de Finn corre peligro, por el dolor que tuvo al perder a Marcy, le cayo una segunda personalidad que él mismo creo en el pasado y que "mato" el mismo día.

DP: - Dicha segunda personalidad regreso con Finn, por culpa de Marceline?

Ja: - SI, tenemos que evitar que esa persona controle por completo a Finn y la única forma que se me ocurre es obligar a Marceline a decirle a Finn lo que ella oculta o morirá.

DP: - Bien debo obligar a Marceline a decirle la verdad y lo que le pasara si no lo hace.

Ja: - cuando sea Finn le contare todo, hay alguna parte del celebro donde esa clase de cosas se crean?

DP: - No, no lo hay, aparte de que es peligroso si se llega a realizar la persona podría perder fragmentos de su pasado o cambiarla por completo.

Ja: - Con su permiso debo retirarme a tratar de que Finn exista por completo y no sea su otra persona.

Cuando Javier se retiro del palacio, Dulce Princesa corrió a casa de Marceline para contarle todo.

Una vez en ella.

DP: - Marcy tengo algo importante que decirte, dijo acariciando la cabeza de Simón.

M: - Claro dime que pasa.

DP: - Marcy debes ir con Simón a casa de Finn para que lo conozca y sepa que él es padre o morirá, por una segunda personalidad que tiene.

M: - FINN PUEDE MORIR, SI NO LE LLEVO A QUE CONOSCA A SIMÓN, no lo puedo creer, se supone que Finn es demasiado fuerte para eso, no morirá en manos de una segunda personalidad.

DP: - solo recuerda Finn morirá, y si pasa sera tu culpa – Dicho eso Dulce Princesa paso el resto del día jugando con Simón.

Después de que Dulce Princesa se marcho – Marcy se quedo pensando todo, ella tenia demasiado tiempo sin ver a Finn, si tal vez fuera a visitarlo un momento sola y deje a alguien cuidando de Simón.

M: - Creo que le pediré a mi padre que cuide de Simón mientras visito a Finn – Con esto Marcy abre un portal a Nocheosfera y con Simón va a visitar a Hunson Abadeer (Ha).

Ha: - Marceline hija me da gusto verte, a ti y a mi pequeño nieto.

M: - Papá, necesito que cuides a Simón mientras visito a Finn, escuche que una segunda personalidad quiere tomar control total de su cuerpo y tengo que impedirlo.

Ha: - Ve tranquila Simón estará bien conmigo – Dicho eso Marcy salio y fue a casa de Finn.

Por suerte para ella, ese día era en que Finn tomaba control de su cuerpo.

Ella toca la puerta de la casa de Finn.

TOC TOC TOC – si un momento – dijo Finn desde adentro.

M: - Finn, yooo, he venido a verte.

F: - Marceline, a que vienes? – Como te dije he venido a visitarte – le contesto Marcy – A visitarme?, después de 2 años de ignorarme, y rechazarme, muy bien pasa, adelante, pero no tengo nada rojo que darte, deje la comida roja, carne vegetales, frutos, todo, solo como cosas que no tengan ese color, y carne blanca.

Finn y Marcy pasaron un buen rato juntos, pero Finn ya no la miraba con el mismo amor que una vez le tubo, él la trata de olvidar y para eso debe dejar de amarla primero – Marcy lo noto y se preparo para irse – Bien Finn, creo que debo irme, por lo visto no me tienes el mismo amor de antes te has estado portando un poco frio.

F: - Dime porque viniste sola, donde dejaste lo que me escondes?- le pregunto él – Yo no escondo nada, quien te dijo semejante cosa – Porque no me has dejado entrar en tu casa en estos 2 años? – Yo, no podía verte mas porque me volví lesbiana y no puedo estar con un hombre – Yo se cuando mientes, ahora dime la verdad – Después de un interrogatorio Finn no obtuvo nada de lo que esperaba.

Marceline regreso a casa, aguantando las ganas de llorar, abrió un portal a nocheosfera, aun seguía con las ganas de llorar hasta que llego donde se encontraba su padre, donde no lo soporto mas y empezó a llorar – su padre lo noto y fue a consolarla.

Ha: - Marcy hija que pasa porque tan triste – le pregunto Hunson a su hija – Papá, Finn trata de olvidarme,y ya no muestra el amor que me tenia antes – Hunson comenzó a fruncir el ceño – No te preocupes hija, yo me ocupare de que ese chico no te olvide, dijo pensando.

Hunson Abadeer fue a casa de Finn, toco la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC.

Finn salio a abrir, si buenas en que le ayudo – le dijo Finn a Hunson como si no lo conociera – Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Finn, así que intentas olvidar a mi hija – le contesto Hunson a Finn – Señor puedo saber quien es usted y quien es su hija? – Como te atreves nadie olvida a un Abadeer.

Hunson tomo a Finn de la garganta y comenzó a ahorcarlo – Finn se estaba quedando sin aire y golpeo a Abadeer en el codo el cual casi disloca y logro que lo soltara, y pudo respirar un poco – Señor no se quien es usted y no se quienes son los Abadeer, pero no tiene derecho a tratarme de ese modo – Le contesto Finn.

Finn salio al campo, con su espada de sangre de demonio en la mano, hace mucho que no usaba esa espada, y comenzó una lucha entre él y Hunson – Si lo que quieres es luchar eso es lo que tendrás Finn el humano – Era como las 11:45 de la noche cuando la pelea comenzó y se alargo a las 3 de la mañana, ya estaba apareciendo el sol y Hunson comenzó a quemarse cosa que Finn aprovecho y sostuvo a Abadeer para que no escapara – Por favor suéltame – le rogaba Hunson mientras se quemaba – Me prometes que me dejaras en paz y te iras – le advirtió Finn – Como digas lo prometo – con esto Finn suelta a Hunson y este se retira – pero antes, tu solo prometeme una cosa borraras a tu segunda personalidad – es un trato señor, no volveré a ser Davey.

Con esto Finn se deshace de cada cosa que lo convertía en Davey, antes de eso paso por cada trabajo de Davey renunciando a el y jamas volvió a ser Davey.

En la tarde Javier obligo a Dulce Princesa a rebelar lo que esconde Marceline.

Ja: - Bien princesa dígame que es lo que esconde Marceline – Bien sabes que no puedo – le contesto ella – enserio, entonces supongo que no le importa que toda esta Dulce Gente muera – Javier comenzó a serrar el puño lentamente y uno de ellos comenzó a quejarse del corazón – la princesa estaba nerviosa pero no desistiría – Javier lo cerro por completo y atrajo el puño hacia él matando a ese Dulce ser.

DP: - No lo continúes haciendo – le rogaba la princesa, cuando solo hacia falta uno de los 5 que eran ellos – Sabes puedo también formatear tu celebro, hacer que olvides todo lo que sabes, permite solo matare al que hace falta, salva la vida de este diciendo me el secreto de Marceline – le advirtió Javier con 2 cosas – Salvar la vida de ese Dulce Gente a cambio del secreto de Marceline.

Ja: - Y bien me dirás el secreto, lo puedo dejar estúpido, ni siguiera recordara quien es – Le dijo Javier para retarla – Se lo demostrare y después le haré lo mismo a usted – Javier comenzó a apretarle el celebro al que faltaba, cuando cerro el puño por completo, le realizo preguntas fáciles las cuales no contesto.

DP: - No lo puedo hacer – le dijo la princesa con tristeza – Ya lo deje tonto, creo que lo matare, sabes mira esto – Javier corrió una cortina y detrás de ella había un grupo de Dulces infantes – No serias capas de hacerles daño.

Ja: - Saben una cosa niños, miren bien al señor que se encuentra en ese lugar – Les dijo señalando al señor – Lo mismo que le pasara a él le pasara a cada uno de ustedes, si su princesa no me cuenta un secreto que quiero saber – Javier les mostró a los niños lo que les pasara.

Comenzó a apretar el corazón del señor con su puño, de forma lenta hasta que decidió terminar y jalo el puño hacia él sacando así el corazón del señor – a lo cual los niños gritaron horrorizados – Princesa, Princesa, dígale lo que quiere – gritaron los niños asustados – Dulce princesa no sabia que hacer, era una promesa real, no podía romperla, pero no quería que alguno de esos niños muriera.

Ja: - Y bien Princesa, el secreto o la muerte de cada uno de los niños – asustada Dulce vio como Javier comenzó a apretar el corazón de uno de ellos, la Princesa cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba a la vez uno de sus puños – Muy bien lo diré – dijo de un grito y llorando – Bien la escucho, dígame que es lo que Marceline le esconde a Finn – le pregunto Javier sin soltar el corazón del Dulce infante – (suspiro) Marceline le esconde un hijo a Finn, un tierno niño llamado Simón, pero por favor Javier prometeme que no se lo dirás a Finn – Pidió Dulce Princesa – NO, no prometeré eso – Javier se acerco a la Princesa y le quito todos los grilletes con los que la tenia encadenada y abrió la carreta donde estaban los niños, con esto se fue a casa árbol a contarle a Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINN SE ENTERA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE SU HIJO**

Después de que Javier salio de la cueva para ir a Casa Árbol, Dulce Princesa fue corriendo a casa de Marceline.

DP: - Marcy, tenemos un problema – Y cual seria – Javier con sus poderes me obligo a que le contara lo que le ocultas a Finn, me obligo a contarle sobre Simón ahora él debe estárselo contando a Finn.

M: - Que fue lo que hiciste, tal vez Finn venga furioso y molesto conmigo – Marcy tu te lo mereces jamas le debiste ocultar tu embarazo, ni ocultar a su hijo – Bien sabes que tenia que ocultarlo, fue por su bien, por sus aventuras y su heroísmo, no quería que mi embarazo y nuestro hijo afectara esas 2 cosas, por eso fue que lo oculte y bien lo sabes.

DP: - Supongo que Javier hizo bien en sacarme de forma mala el secreto, claro que no me gusto que torturara Dulce Gente para saber el secreto.

Mientras camino a Casa Árbol.

Javier entro en la casa donde encontró a Finn contando el dinero de las pensiones de cada Reino.

Ja: – Finn que bien que te encuentro, tengo una noticia que te gustara saber, es el secreto de Marceline ya se que es lo que ella te oculta.

F: - De verdad, aun que no se que ya me importe el secreto de la chica que mencionas, por cierto quien es?

Ja: - Ja ja ja, no te hagas el que no la conoce, bien se que la recuerdas y la recordaras de golpe con su secreto cuando lo sepas.

F: - Bien cual es el secreto de esa chica que mencionas – Finn, Marceline te oculta un hijo, primero te oculto su embarazo y ahora te oculta a tu hijo y no quiere que lo conozcas – Eso altero y molesto a Finn el cual hablo a gritos los cuales se escucharon a 50 metros de Casa Árbol – MARCELINE QUE.

Con esto los 2 amigos salieron rumbo a casa de Marceline, Finn conocería a su hijo así la tuviera que obligar a hacerlo, él iba con sus espadas de oro y sangre de demonio en ambas manos matando de forma carnicera a cada monstruo que se encontraba durante el camino Javier pudo ver en los ojos de Finn el gran enojo que tenia, ambos fueron caminando a casa de Marceline para reclamar lo que Finn tenia derecho a saber.

Pero durante el camino se encontraron con una docena de monstruos y a cada uno de hechos Finn con ayuda de Javier los mato, siguieron su camino hasta que un enorme monstruo apareció y comenzó a atacar a Finn, Javier intento ayudarlo pero antes de mover una mano fue lanzado muy lejos, pegando contra un árbol y quedando inconsciente por un buen rato, por lo cual la pelea siguió con Finn.

Por lo cual Finn comenzó el ataque, se lanzo hacia el monstruo y usando su espada de oro intento cortar un brazo, pero el monstruo con solo una mano logro evitar el corte, con sangre de demonio Finn le intento atravesar el pecho, pero el monstruo le detuvo el corte con solo su mano derecha ya que con la izquierda tenia sostenida la espada de oro.

De una patada el monstruo mando volando a Finn el cual pego contra un árbol, Finn estaba furioso con Marcy que no se percato de la forma que el monstruo uso para detener sus ataque hasta que decidió concentrarse en su rival, observo claramente como su rival tenia garras metálicas **(estilo Wolverine)** en las manos que al igual que las garras estas eran de metal el resto del cuerpo era normal, Finn se levanto, él tenia que quitarse al monstruo de encima para poder ir y reclamar a Marceline sobre su hijo.

El monstruo siguió atacando a Finn, con sus espadas Finn se defendía lo mejor que podía ya que para desgracia de él Javier seguía inconsciente, por lo cual siguió con su ataque ya podía evitar los ataque y contraatacar a su rival al haberse acostumbrado a su velocidad, el monstruo intento atravesar a Finn con una de sus garras pero lo único que logro fue que su brazo se quedara atorado en un árbol, a lo cual Finn aprovecho y le corto el brazo haciendo que el monstruo quedara con una desventaja.

Al poco tiempo despertó Javier el cual aun estaba aturdido por lo cual la única ayuda que pudo dar fue usando su sangre control para paralizar al monstruo lo suficiente como para que Finn lo lograra matar al monstruo y los 2 amigos prosiguieron con su camino.

Una vez en la cueva de Marcy tocaron la puerta de la casa 3 veces pero nadie salio a recibirlos.

TOC TOC TOC

F: - Javier nadie atiende la puerta – Entremos nosotros – Muy bien entremos, a lo mejor es que no quiere salir – Pero cuando Finn y Javier entraron encontraron un portal al nocheosfera recién cerrándose – La perra se fue a nocheosfera – Tranquilo viejo solo abramos un portal y vallamos – Muy bien.

En la pared Finn dibujaba la cara sonriente mientras Javier buscaba leche de insecto caducada, le lanzaron a la cara la leche la cual se esparció por toda la cara haciendo que esta tomara un poco de brillo y dijeron el conjuro **"****Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum"**, con esto el portal se abril y los 2 entraron en nocheosfera.

Aun que no entraron directo en el castillo de Hunson Abadeer, fueron caminando y una vez en este lograron escuchar a un bebé llorar, Finn seguía molesto pero eso se fue cuando escucho al bebé el cual estaba seguro era su hijo, solo que un problema se presento en la entrada del cuarto donde se encontraba el niño habían 2 guardias impidiendo el paso, fácilmente Finn mato a ambos guardias y entro en la habitación donde se encontraba el niño.

Finn feliz pudo ver un hermoso niñito vampiro con ojos azul zafiro y cabello rubio dorado como el de él, Marceline había escuchado a Simón llorar desde la cocina, pero cuando lo comenzó a escuchar reír se preocupo y fue a ver de que se trataba, pero cuando entro en la habitación lo que encontró fue una nota de Finn.

_**Marcy, nuestro hijo esta en mi casa**_

_**quiero que vengas a recogerlo**_

_**y para que me des alguna explicación**_

_**te estaré esperando, dile a tu padre**_

_**que disfrute matar a su monstruo**_

_**sus garras serán una buena arma **_

_**para mi en un futuro cercano. FINN**_

Después de leer la nota Marceline sale corriendo a casa árbol, una vez en ella entro a buscar a Finn toda temerosa, pero encontró la luz apagada cuando la encendió encontró a Finn sentado en una silla con Simón alzado y en un circulo de ajo en polvo por lo cual no podía acercarse.

M: -Finn dame a mi hijo, en este momento – Callate Abadeer, no puedes reclamar a alguien que me pertenece también – Finn solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

F: - Si Marceline, lo tendrás de vuelta cuando me hayas contado porque no me dijiste de tu embarazo y después del nacimiento de Simón, al cual yo tenia derecho de saber que existía, que tenia derecho a saber que era padre, porque me negaste eso, DIMELO.

M: - Finn yo... no se como explicarlo – Pues comienza dándome la principal razón – De acuerdo.

M: - Mira después de la ultima noche que pasamos juntos, esa noche era mi noche de periodo no debí dejar que te corrieras dentro mio porque era seguro que quedaría embarazada y así sucedió quede embarazada de ti, yo... quería decírtelo pero temía que dejaras de tener aventuras por cuidarme durante mi embarazo y abandonar por completo tu vida como aventurero y héroe por cuidar de mi y del bebé, esa era la principal y única razón, solo por ella fue que no te dije nada.

F: - Yo, yo pensé que me amabas (suspiro), JAKE tenia razón un noviazgo contigo me llevaría a nada, que no seria verdadero amor por tu parte, que realmente no me amabas, que simplemente terminaría siendo un juguete para ti... por lo que veo tenia razón, alguna vez me amaste realmente, dilo, alguna vez SI me amaste?

M: - Finn – Marceline no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta – Finn si, si yo realmente te amaba y te sigo amando y siempre lo seguiré haciendo.

F: - No te creo Marceline, porque no me lo dijiste yo lo habría entendido, tal vez en este momento seriamos los 3 una linda familia feliz, tal vez en este momento tu y yo estaríamos casados, pero al parecer no te importo al parecer no te importo el hecho de que tu hijo conociera a su verdadero padre, si hubiera puesto mis aventuras por debajo de ti y de nuestro hijo, y las hubiera realizado de forma mas rápida y con un precio mas alto para poder mantenerte a ti y a Simón, para después de regresar jugaríamos un rato con nuestro hijo antes de acostarlo.

M: - Significa que si, nos pudimos haber casado y nos estarías manteniendo a Simón y a mi?, que los 3 estaríamos felices como una familia? - Pero Marceline siempre era interrumpida.

F: - Eso me gustaría decir pero perdí mi amor hacia ti hace tiempo, lo puedes ver Marceline, ya no te amo, como trato de olvidarte es lo primero que tengo que hacer dejar de amarte – Después Finn la miro con una cara de pocos amigos – Debería quedarme con Simón un año y prohibirte verlo hasta que haya terminado y sepa que es culpa de su madre que crezca sin su verdadero padre, pero no lo haré un niño necesita de su madre así como necesita de su padre.

M: - Finn no se que decir yo... solo puedo pedirte disculpas y rogarte perdón, que ya no me ames lo entiendo, creo que lo merezco.

- Te perdono y te disculpo, pero no vivirás conmigo, esto pasara yo cuidare de Simón los Lunes, Martes, Miércoles y medio día del Jueves, tu lo cuidaras el resto del Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo, te parece bien?

- Como tu quieras Finn me parece justo.

- Y no te preocupes tomare parte de mis pensiones para que no te falte nada, yo pagare todo, alimento, gastos médicos, todo pero no tendremos relación ni amorosa ni carnal nunca mas, felicidades tu causaste que el hombre que te amaba, te trate de reemplazar por otra por que es lo que pienso hacer, para algunos reinos era llamado Príncipe de la Pradera, de ese modo me llamare, Finn el Príncipe de las Praderas, creo que debes irte espero que traigas a Simón el Lunes.

Dicho todo esto Marceline tomo a Simón y con él se fue llorando a casa.

Finn fue al día siguiente a un templo de Glob para pedir la bendición del padre para poder ser un autentico Príncipe.

F: - Padre le pido me bendiga y me nombre Príncipe, la mitad de todos los Reinos de Ooo me llaman Príncipe y me gustaría ser uno real, si por favor usted pudiera transformarme en un Príncipe le estaría agradecido.

Padre: - Muy bien, primero debo poner sobre ti mis manos antes de empezar – el sacerdote coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Finn y pudo ver lo bueno que es, pero encontró unas pequeñas manchas – Lo ciento Finn pero hasta que no te desaguas de esas manchas no te puedo convertir en un Príncipe, y necesitas 2 testigos un Príncipe o Princesa y campesino, al igual que necesitas una corona.

F: - Gracias padre, una pregunta, podría decirme a que con "manchas".

Padre: - Joven Finn, al parecer hay alguien a quien le esta causando mal, al parecer intenta separarla de un ser querido, tiene que cambiar eso, y usted es llamado el príncipe de la pradera así que confórmese con ese titulo y ese reino no trate de apoderarse de otros.

F: - Muy bien se entonces lo que tengo que hacer, gracias padre.

Con esto Finn regreso a casa árbol y llamo a Marceline – Creo que iré a su casa al parecer cambio el numero – Finn salio y fue caminando a casa de Marceline, la cual la encontró jugando con Simón.

Finn toco 3 veces y entro.

M: - Finn, hoy es Sábado, bienes a llevarte a Simón desde ahora?

F: - No, creo que vengo a disculparme, con mi hijo no contigo, así que recoge recoge todo se irán a vivir a casa árbol conmigo – Finn – estaba apunto de llorar de felicidad Marcy – No te alegres vivirás conmigo pero viviremos sin compromisos, no puedo verme a Simón cambiando de cas veces por semana, no es justo para él y tendría que buscar a algún culpable, por lógica la culpable eres tú.

Espero que pronto estés instalada recuerda que tratare de buscar a otra novia – dicho esto Finn se retiro.

2 días después Simón y Marceline ya estaban instalados, Finn les dio una habitación a la par de la de él.

Casa Árbol contaba con un total de 10 cuartos, 1 y el mas grande lo tenia Finn, otro cerca de Finn lo tenia Javier, Marceline ocupaba otra y a la par de su Madre otra habitación la ocupaba Simón, y una 5° que era la armería de Finn, el resto de las habitaciones estaban vaciás.

De entre sus tesoros Finn busco una corona para él y una pequeña para Simón.

Al día siguiente Finn fue a hablar con Dulce Princesa, entro en el palacio.

F: - Hola Princesa – Finn me alegro de verte – Quisiera decir lo mismo Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Pasa algo Finn?

F: - Si Princesa, pasa algo – le dijo Finn a Dulce Princesa – Princesa si siempre lo supo, porque no me dijo que era padre como tenia derecho a saber, porque tenia que ser cómplice de Marceline en todo esto, que fue lo que le ofreció que tubo que junto con ella tuvo mantenerme a mi hijo oculto, Princesa yo confiaba en usted, pensé que era mi amiga, y resultas ser igual que Marceline, si aun fuera un aventurero y un héroe te estaría poniendo mi renuncia, como pudo, yo confiaba en usted.

DP: - Finn, puedes confiar en mi, yo soy tu amiga, te lo oculte porque se lo prometí a Marcy – Por una promesa, por una promesa – Si Finn por esa razón es que no podía decírtelo, estaría rompiendo una promesa real y romperle una promesa real a la reina vampiro es peligroso.

F: - Una promesa real, una promesa real, todo por una estúpida promesa real, pensé que podía llamarla amiga, pero veo que equivoque me equivoque en confiar en usted con esto se acaba de borrar nuestra amistad, la entenderé si ya no me quiere seguir dando la pensión que me daba – una vez dicho esto Finn salio de Dulce Reino auto exiliándose, ya que jamas volvería a entrar en lo que le queda de vida.

Dulce Princesa se quedo callada ante la noticia y llamada de atención que le dieron,la cual se merecía, aun así continuo dándole la pensión a Finn.

Finn camino a casa y encontró a Marceline limpiándola, lo cual alegro un poco a Finn, – podrás realizar todo el trabajo que quieras, si quieres realizar conciertos por mi esta bien pero Simón se queda conmigo mientras regresas, bien – Como digas Finn – le contesto Marcy – Una cosa mas, procura siempre regresar sobria o pasaras la noche afuera.

Eso entristeció un poco a Marceline, pero pensó que era lo mejor para su hijo, mientras Finn se preparo para el día siguiente en el que buscaría a su nueva novia.

Finn camino y llego a donde estaba su amigo Flambo con el que empezó a hablar.

F: - Hola Flambo – Hola Finn, me contaron que volviste con Marceline – No, no es cierto, ella me abandono y no la puedo perdonar, una cosa Flambo tu que eres muy conocido , no conoces una Princesa de mi edad.

Flambo: - Claro Finn, conozco una que es muy hermosa y esta que arde – Puedes llevarme con ella – Con gusto, acompañame.

Finn acompaño a Flambo, pero lo que no esperaba es que este lo llevara al Reino de Fuego.

F: - Flambo este es el Reino de Fuego, si entro me prenderé en llamas – Flambo menciono unas palabras en latín, toco a Finn y este paso a ser completamente azul.

Flambo: - Una cosa Finn, si vas a intentar cortejar a la Princesa Flama te aconsejo que le lleves al Rey un presente – Pues bien vamos a mi casa por un poco de oro – Me parece bien, caminemos pues.

Con esto Finn y Flambo fueron caminando a Casa Árbol, Finn le prohibió la entrada a Flambo y salio con un gran saco lleno de oro y plata, entonces retomaron su camino al Reino de fuego.

Finn le pidió permiso a un guardia para entrar y ver al Rey, el guardia dio aviso al Rey quien gustoso recibió a Finn, él cual entro.

F: - Su majestad Rey Flama, es un honor estar en su presencia – Dime quien eres y que quieres – Mi bien su majestad, yo soy Finn el Príncipe de la Pradera, mi territorio ocupa la pradera mas grande de Ooo, supongo que sabe que esa pradera es el doble de grande que el Dulce Reino.

RF: - Príncipe Finn ,hee, te pregunte a que venias y no me dio respuesta príncipe – Que descortesía la miá – Estoy de acuerdo con eso, dígame que es lo que quiere príncipe.

F: - Su majestad he venido a pedir la mano de su hija – La mano de mi hija he? – Si su majestad y conmigo traje un presente para su majestad – Con esto Finn le entrega al Rey Flama el gran saco lleno de monedas de oro y plata.

RF: - Príncipe Finn, me encuentro muy agradecido, le concedo lo que me pide, estoy seguro que mi hija esta en buenas manos - con esto el Rey baja y saca a su hija de la lampara donde estaba presa – Una cosa mas Príncipe Finn, le pido que cuide bien de mi malvada hija.

F: - Malvada?, le aseguro que amare a su hija tanto como amo mi vida – Tengo que estabilizar a esta chica, lograr hacer que sea buena, pero primero tengo que ver que tan peligrosa es – pensó Finn para si.

Una vez fuera del Reino de Fuego lo primero que la Princesa realizo fue ponerse a incendiar un bosque, ella quería ver que tan destructiva podía ser, Finn estaba maravillado, con el poder destructivo de su nueva novia, pero igual tuvo que detenerla.

F: - Princesa, Princesa Flama, le pido que se detenga, por favor, si destruye toda la tierra de Ooo hoy, que destruirá mañana – Tiene razón Príncipe Finn – Por favor llamame solo Finn.

PF: - Bien Finn, solo llamame Flama, podemos ir a destruir otro lugar Finn? – Creo que ya destruimos suficiente por hoy – Creo que tiene razón y dime en donde viviré?

F: - Flama vivirás conmigo en mi casa – De verdad? – Si, mi casa la tuve que construir a prueba de fuego, ya que un demonio asesino a mi padre, mi pueblo me abandono y me quedo solo, logre asesinar a ese monstruo vengando así la muerte de mi padre (Por lógica es mentira) – Finn continuo contándole falsas historias sobre su familia y que su hermano mayor murió – La Princesa estaba maravillada.

De camino a casa árbol Finn y la Princesa pasaron hablando todo el tiempo, ella le contaba las atrocidades que su familia cometía y las contaba con mucho orgullo, Finn prestaba atención y pasaba todo el tiempo sonriendo.

F: - Princesa de verdad tu y tu familia son tan peligrosos como dicen ser? – Si Finn, de verdad lo somos eso y más – Me alegra haberte conocido Princesa y dejame decirte que en la tierra de Ooo me consideran un héroe, pero los ilusos no saben que es solo una pantalla para poder asesinar a todos los monstruos posibles.

PF: - HO Príncipe Finn, es tan malvado, y todo un encanto me alegro de que me sacaras de esa lampara,eres mi salvador, mi malvado salvador.

Una vez que llegaron a casa árbol encontraron a Marceline preparando la comida.

M: - Finn, regresaste, la comida esta preparada, mientras compraba alimento para mi y Simón deje a Dulce Princesa cuidando de él, en este momento se encuentra en Dulce Reino.

F: - No puede ser, lo llevaste con esa maldita Princesa, bien te dije que esta prohibido llevar a Simón con ella, (suspiro), creo que iré a rescatarlo de ella ven conmigo Princesa flama, tendrás un lugar mas para incendiar hoy, destruirás dulce Palacio después de que rescate a Simón de ella y este afuera del edificio, solo el edificio, el Reino completo NO, te parece? – Como pidas Príncipe – La Princesa Flama y Finn fueron caminando a Dulce Reino.

Finn entro en el palacio sin saludar a los guardias, no le izo falta preguntar por su hijo ya que encontró a Dulce Princesa jugando con él en el gran salón.

F: - Hola Princesa – Finn, me alegro de verte – Princesa he venido a recoger a mi hijo, me lo puedo llevar?

DP: - Finn Marceline siempre me permite tenerlo en Dulce Reino medio día y bienes a llevártelo.

F: - Princesa estuve 1 año y medio sin él y tu misma lo dijiste Marceline, dame a mi hijo para pasar tiempo con él y llevarlo a los parques.

DP: - Tienes razón Finn, lleva a Simón a algún parque y que se diviertan mucho.

F: - Princesa una cosa mas salga de este palacio, entiende, debe salir del palacio ya que cuando mi nueva novia me vea salir con Simón y estar en un lugar seguro, ella lo envolverá en llamas, Simón quieres ver este castillo en llamas – Con eso la Princesa se lo tomo enserio y fue con todo el personal de Dulce Palacio a los calabozos de la parte de abajo del palacio – Flama te dije que solo el palacio – le dijo Finn al ver como se quemaban 2 parques y una casa.

PF: - Lo ciento Finn, me canse de esperar – Lo entiendo – bueno tengo a mi hijo Simón, incendia el palacio y vámonos – No me comentaste que eras padre – Lo ciento, lo olvide – Muy bien dejame empezar – Con esto Flama quemo el Dulce Palacio.


	4. Chapter 4

_**6 Meses antes**_

En casa de Marceline, Simón comenzaba a comportarse de forma extraña, su madre lo notaba pero como eran pocas las veces lo ignoraba, siempre era 1 vez cada 2 semanas ese comportamiento.

A Simón se le nublaba la vista poniéndole los ojos completamente negros, cada cierto tiempo pasaban de ser azul zafiro a ser de un color negro carbón, con ese cambio Simón comenzaba a comportarse de forma malvada.

Si: - Te voy a matar – Decía Simón mientras que con una espada de esponja se ponía a golpear un oso de peluche gigante que tenia en su habitación – Muere estúpido oso, que pasa porque no rasga, porque se le sale el relleno, estúpida espada falsa.

Esta vez ese comportamiento si llamo la atención de su mamá, pasaron 2 semanas no paso nada el comportamiento malvado de Simón no se noto en ese tiempo.

Lo curioso es que al mismo tiempo que Simón tenia ese comportamiento, su padre Finn lo tenia también a diferencia de Simón, Finn si era libre de salir a asesinar.

F: - Necesito asesinar, tengo que matar – Diciendo esto Finn salia con su espada de sangre de demonio en su mano derecha, mientras en su mano izquierda su espada de oro y con sus ojos completamente negros.

Iba caminando buscando alguna victima cuando escucho algunos seres gritando mientras pedían ayuda, se acerco al lugar del llamado del ayuda y se encontró un pueblo de Dulce Reino siendo atacado por un gigante, esa era su oportunidad de dar muerte a algo, se acerco y ataco al gigante, esta vez a Finn como tenia los ojos negros no le importaba salvar el pueblo, a él solo le importaba asesinar a ese gigante.

- Muerte a este gigante – Grito Finn para inmediatamente hacerse lanzado hacia él, el gigante lo vio a los ojos y se lleno de temor y pánico al ver esos ojos llenos de maldad, por lo cual sintió ganas de escapar.

Finn no se lo permitía ya que siempre se interponía en su camino, el gigante trato de quitárselo de encima pateándolo pero Finn esquivo la patada haciéndose a un lado, ante ese descuido con su espada de oro Finn le realizo un corte en esa pierna causando que el gigante se quedara inmóvil haciendo que sus movimientos fueran un poco mas lentos por el dolor en su pierna, dándole a finn una gran ventaja este le causaba cortes por todos lados, se canso y decidió darle muerte.

Lo malo es que el pequeño pueblo estaba aterrado ya no por el gigante si no por la forma en que Finn lo estaba masacrando, ya el momento de gracia, con su espada de oro atravesó el cuello del gigante, con su espada de sangre demoníaca le realizo un corte el linea recta y finalmente con su espada de oro lo decapito, momentos antes cuando Finn le atravesó la garganta con su espada el gigante escupió una buena cantidad de sangre, con el corte en linea recta escupió mas sangre mientras del corte le salia también sangre y el de la decapitación la cabeza no callo directamente en el piso sino que salio volando una distancia de 10 metros.

Los ojos negros de Finn desaparecieron haciendo que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, miro el pueblo se acerco a el, pero todos sus habitantes le huían, causando extrañeza en Finn cuando miro su ropa ya que la sintió húmeda pudo ver que esta estaba bañada en sangre, quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa que tenia, salio corriendo directo a casa árbol, mientras el pueblo cavaba una tumba para el gigante, enemigo o no, no tenia derecho a morir de esa forma, algunos buscaron su cabeza y la cosieron al cuerpo una vez enterrado el gigante, la dulce gente fue a contarle todo a Dulce Princesa a la cual le preocupo la cuestión pero a la vez estaba dudosa.

Así como Simón, Finn paso 2 semanas sin ese comportamiento malvado, pasado ese lapso era el cumpleaños de Simón y Javier ya vivía con Finn, de alguna forma Finn sentía que tenia que comprar un regalo de cumpleaños pero no entendía ni sabia para quien.

Ja: - Algo te incomoda Finn?

F: - Si Javier, no se porque pero creo que tengo que comprar un regalo para alguien – Un regalo, que tipo de regalo? – Creo que de cumpleaños, pero ningún conocido esta cumpliendo años, yo no estoy cumpliendo, tampoco tu estas cumpliendo, tampoco Dulce Princesa ni Marshall, ni ninguno de mis otros amigos, es tan extraño.

Mientras en casa de Marceline todos le celebraban cumpleaños a Simón, estaba reunida la poca gente que lo conocía por el momento, su tía Dulce Princesa, su mamá Marceline y su abuelo Hunson Abadeer los 3 le estaban cantando cumpleaños.

_**Todos: - Cumpleaños Feliz te deseamos a ti cumpleaños pequeño Simón cumpleaños feliz – Seguido por aplausos.**_

M: - Muy bien hijo pide un deseo y sopla las velas del pastel – Tal y como su mamá se lo pidió Simón soplo las velas del pastel después de pedir su deseo – Muy, que fue lo que deseaste?

Si: - Conocer a mi papá – Contesto Simón con un suspiro de tristeza.

Eso entristeció un poco a Hunson Abadeer y a Dulce Princesa, mientras que su mamá no le extrañaba ya que tenia la sospecha de que ese era su deseo.

M: - Simón escucha cuantas veces debo decírtelo, dímelo, cuantas veces debo decirte que tu no le importas a tu padre, que el no quiere conocerte, falta la repartición de regalos, comemos pastel y después te vas a acostar.

DP: - Muy bien empecemos, primero el mio.

Simón abrió el regalo de su tía Dulce y sorpresa, una consola de Play Station 3 – Es para que juegues Simón y creo que te divertirás mucho haciéndolo – Seguidamente Simón abrió el regalo de su abuelo, un equipo de laboratorio, junto con uno pequeño de albañil todo de plástico – Muy bien Simón solo falta el de mamá – Un televisor de pantalla plana de 40 pulgadas para su habitación, a lo cual su tía subió con él y le conecto su Play Station 3 al televisor.

M: - Simón, es momento de comer el pastel recuerdas y aparte es tarde para que juegues con eso – Obedeciendo a Marceline, Simón bajo para repartir el pastel, ya con el pastel repartido y con su abuelo Abadeer regresando a nocheosfera solo faltaba despedirse su tía Dulce Princesa.

DP: - Buenas noches Simón, necesito hablar con tu madre antes de regresar al Dulce Reino.

Simón subió con Marcy a su habitación para acostarse, lo que Marcy no sabia es que Simón se levanto floto a una esquinan de la sala para espiar la conversación de su madre y su tía.

DP: - Con que, Simón tu no le importas a tu padre, que el no quiere conocerte – Le contesto Dulce mientras se burlaba de Marcy – Como estas tan segura que él no quiere conocer a Simón, ambas sabemos que tu no quieres que lo conozca y lo sabemos desde tu embarazo o no?

M: - Dulce me comenzaras a molestar – Le decía Marcy mientras recogía la mesa con ayuda de Dulce – Tu bien sabes que no puedo dejar que Finn conozca a su hijo, es por eso que le miento a Simón diciéndole que a su padre ne le importa, que su padre que quiere conocerlo porque no lo ama.

DP: - Marcy en algún momento eso se sabrá, en algún momento Simón conocerá a su padre, la única forma de impedirlo es que él este encerrado en esta casa para siempre, tal y como la Princesa Flama esta encerrada de por vida en una lampara, pero esa no es una opción o si?

M: - Tu bien sabes que no puedo dejar que Finn conozca a su hijo, no me importa la forma en que deba impedirlo y si, yo no seria capas de mantener a Simón encerrado por siempre como hace el Rey Flama hace con su hija, ja ese idiota es un pésimo gobernante y un mal padre, yo quiero a Simón pero no puedo dejar que él conozca a su padre y es por el bien de los 2, por eso es que le cuento esa mentira.

Esa fue la gota del vaso, Simón ya había escuchado demasiado, la vista se le nublo y su maldad llego.

Mientras en casa árbol Finn regreso con Javier de explorar unas cuevas y dejarle flores a la tumba de Jake, mientras comían su vista se nublo también, se levanto y con sus espadas destruyo una mesa, todo eso lo estaba grabando BMO.

En casa de Marcy, Simón bajo a la cocina y le dio un golpe a su madre para después gritarle.

Si: - **ESA ES LA VERDAD ENTONCES, TU NO QUIERES QUE CONOZCA A PAPÁ, CIERTO MARCELINE ABADEER – PA, UNA ****CACHETADA **** QUE MANDO A MARCELINE A CAER ****SOBRE LA COCINA DESTRUYÉNDOLA – ENTONCES ERES TU LA QUE NO QUIERE QUE CONOZCA A MI PAPÁ, ERES LA QUE NO QUIERE QUE ÉL VIVA CON NOSOTROS, POR PURO EGOÍSMO CIERTO? – **Esta vez las 2, Dulce y Marcy pudieron ver los profundos ojos negros de simón, él cual subió y comenzó a destrozar su habitación.

Mientras en casa árbol Finn se encontraba con la misma situación, esa era una etapa de maldad extrema, mucha maldad mostraban los ojos negros de Finn, él cual comenzó a atacar a Javier con sus espadas – Preparate para morir, este lugar sera tu tumba (risa de maldad) – Finn se le lanzo a Javier, él cual por el momento podía bloquear los ataques y golpes de Finn, pero estos comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad.

Por lo cual a Javier no le quedo de otra mas responder a los ataques atacando también, Javier extendió su brazo derecho para detener a Finn paralizando por un momento su corazón, pero no contó con que Finn casi le quiebra el brazo, Javier lo intento de nuevo pero tenia a Finn a la par, para darle un codazo en el pecho, el cual dejo a Javier sin aire seguidamente Finn le dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz dificultando su vista, pero con la maldad que en ese momento Finn tenia pudo bloquear lo que Javier intento, ya que Javier lo iba a encerrar en un circulo de fuego.

Al fallar en su intento Javier de parte de Finn recibió un golpe en el pecho, Javier lo logro empujar para que cayera al suelo, Finn se levanto y en un movimiento rápido Javier con ayuda de un bloque de piedra aprisiono el brazo derecho de Finn cuando estuvo apunto de clavarle la espada de sangre de demonio en la garganta, la cual quedo a 1 centímetro de esta, Finn con su espada de oro en el brazo izquierdo iba a destruir el bloque de piedra pero fue paralizado por otro que de igual modo aprisiono su brazo izquierdo, aprisiono también sus piernas y lo dejo de esa forma hasta que volviera a la normalidad.

Lo cual pasaron 2 horas antes de que dicho suceso pasara, para entonces Finn y Simón volvieron a la Normalidad.

En casa de Marceline, esta estaba mirando a su hijo inconsciente, después de haber visto la destrucción que causo en un horrible ataque de maldad pura, Dulce Princesa no regreso a su Reino se quedo con Marcy esperando a que Simón despertara.

DP: - Te dije que en algún momento lo sabría, solo que no esperaba que fuera de este modo, ni con esos ojos negros que emanaban maldad de él, en la mañana llevalo al Dulce Laboratorio para realizar unos exámenes, esperemos que durante estos Simón tenga otra _**emanación de maldad**_ (es el nombre que Dulce le dio a esa maldad temporal), sino las pruebas no darán resultado.

M: - Creo que tienes razón eso haré un poco mas tarde, pero algo me preocupo esta vez, durante esa emanación de maldad como tu la llamas, sentí una presencia maligna y cuando mire a Simón pude ver en sus ojos que esa presencia provenía de él.

Siendo ya el medio día tanto Finn como Simón despertaron, Finn pudo ver que tenia estacas de piedra como si fueran esposas, sus espadas a una buena distancia – Que paso, que es lo que hago esposado? – Mientras en casa de Marceline ella alistaba y bañaba a Simón para llevarlo a Dulce Reino – Que paso mamá?

M: - Por que me preguntas eso, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – Bueno, recuerdo que te escuche decir que eras tu la que no quería que conociera a papá y después desperté aquí? – No recuerdas lo que realizaste después de eso? – Realizar no, no lo recuerdo, que fue – No importa tenemos que ir con tu tía a que te realice unos exámenes.

En casa árbol.

Ja: - Finn amigo, si eres tu verdad? – A que te refieres con que si soy yo – Finn anoche por alguna razón te volviste completamente loco, me gritaste – Preparate para morir, este lugar sera tu tumba (risa de maldad) – y después trataste de matarme – No te creo, yo soy demasiado bueno – BMO lo tiene en video si lo quieres ver – Con esto Javier y BMO le mostraron el video a Finn, él cual quedo con la boca abierta.

F: - Realmente realice todo eso? – Te lo estamos mostrando o no – Tengo que ver a alguien, sino a este paso podría matar a alguna persona – Escuche un rumor, que hasta esta noche no pensé que fuera cierto – De que trata dicho rumor?

Ja: - Por lo que escuche Finn, tu masacraste a un gigante que atacaba un pequeño pueblo de Dulce Reino, ellos dijeron que tenias los ojos negros como en el video, le clavaste una de tus espadas en la garganta, con la otra le realizaste un corte y por ultimo lo decapitaste, el pueblo te vio con terror cuando te fuiste ellos le dieron entierro al gigante y fueron a contarle todo a Dulce Princesa, cuando lo escuche claramente les dije que eras muy bueno como para cometer tal atrocidad, parece que me equivoque.

Siendo medio día Marcy llevo a Simón al laboratorio de Dulce Princesa en Dulce Reino, ella esperaba una emanación de maldad leve, que fuera mucho mas suave que la de anoche.

DP: - Muy bien Simón, tu y mamá me acompañaran a mi laboratorio pero primero, te gustaría una galleta?

Como todo niño normal Simón tomo la galleta y se la comió, de repente él sintió como una pequeña chispa eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo completo y Dulce dio inicio a las pruebas que tenia que realizar.

Mientras Javier estaba saliendo de casa árbol rumbo a Dulce Reino con BMO para mostrarle a Dulce el video grabado.

Ja: - Menta necesito hablar con la princesa y es algo urgente – Por el momento la princesa esta ocupada, venga después – Menta a BMO y a mi nos urge hablar con ella, claro que si no nos queda de otra te lo mostraremos a ti primero – Con esto BMO comenzó a correr el video, a lo cual Mentita fue corriendo a llamar a la Princesa.

Me: - Princesa creo que hay algo que le gustaría ver, el señor Javier y BMO la están esperando y por lo que vi es urgente – Le decía Mentita preocupado ya que él sabia de lo que se trataba.

Ante la preocupación de Mentita Dulce salio a su encuentro y una vez estando con Javier y BMO.

DP: - Muy bien chicos que es tan importante que les urge verme? – Princesa quisiera que vea un video que BMO grabo anoche – Con esto Javier y BMO le mostraron el video a Dulce la cual se quedo con la boca abierta, la abrió mas cuando observo la hora de la emanación de maldad que tubo Finn – Muy bien Chicos denle esta galleta a Finn, contiene unos nanobots que revisaran su celebro cada vez que sufra una emanación de este tipo, todo lo que Finn realice durante su emanación de maldad sera grabado en mi computadora, y yo lo revisare al final del día y les diré lo sucedido, por el momento les aconsejo que no permitan que salga de la casa.

Dulce tenia la grabación del video de BMO en una llave maya que siempre transportaba con ella mientras caminaba devuelta al laboratorio y pensaba – Esto tendrá relación con Simón, después de todo es hijo de Finn?

Javier y BMO llegaron tarde ya que Finn con sus 2 espadas salio a caminar un rato tratando de despejar su mente para olvidarse o reflexionar sobre lo vivido y visto en el video de BMO, paso por un pueblo del Reino de los Duendes y uno de sus ataques comenzó, este lo inicio Simón.

DP: - Marcy las pruebas realizadas muestran que él esta bien, solo falta saber que es lo que muestran las pruebas de los nanobots – Los nanobots? – La galleta que le di a Simón contenían nanobots que se esparcieron por todo el celebro y cuando tengan una de sus emanaciones de maldad estos nos dirán el punto exacto de donde proceden.

M: - Sabes, desde que comenzó estos sucesos me he estando pensando si fue buena idea haberme quedado embarazada de Finn y haber tenido a Simón – MARCELINE que es lo que estas diciendo? – Lo se, pero con estas emanaciones de maldad que mencionas Simón no debió haber nacido, esto no estaría pasando, ni me estoy arrepintiendo de haber tenido a Simón,estoy arrepentida de que Simón exista, aun estaría con Finn si él no hubiera nacido y no estaría lidiando con un hijo que pasara a ser malvado sin que yo sepa como evitarlo – lo que no sabían Marcy y Dulce es que Simón escucho toda la conversación, y una enorme emanación de maldad comenzó a salir de él, por lo cual entro en el laboratorio.

Mientras con su estado de maldad Finn entro en el pueblo y comenzó a destruirlo causando el temor de cada habitante que corrían como cobardes escapando de él ya que estaba empezando a asesinarlos.

En Dulce Laboratorio Simón arranco las cortina, haciendo que un gran rayo de sol entrara e iluminara toda la habitación, seguidamente se dedico a quebrar mesas, destrozar los equipos de laboratorio, quebrar tubos de ensayo, romper computadoras, todo lo realizaba de forma violenta y rápida, lo podía hacer bajo la luz del sol ya que era inmune al sol a diferencia d su madre, había arrancado las cortinas para que su mamá no interfiriera con la destrucción que provocaba en el laboratorio.

Por su parte Finn, estaba destrozando casas y matando ciudadanos, a los que se atrevían a hacerle frente terminaban muertos, Finn tomo a uno y le clavo la espada de oro en la garganta, seguidamente Finn persiguió a 2, a uno de ellos lo partió a la mitad mientras al otro lo decapito, siguió persiguiendo ciudadanos, pateo a uno en las rodillas lo que causo que cayera de rodillas, se acerco a él y le quebró el cuello, Con su espada de sangre de demonio Fin destrozo un poste del tendido eléctrico, el cual cayo sobre una casa en la que se escondían algunas personas destruyendo la casa y matándolas al instante, Finn prosiguió con su carnicería.

Mientras Dulce Princesa entro en el laboratorio para tratar de detener a Simón pero este la comenzó a golpear como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, Marceline quería ir a ayudarla, pero había demasiado sol iluminando el laboratorio, lo único que podía esperar era que Simón no la terminara matando.

Simón tomo a Dulce la jalo del cabello, la comenzó a golpear deformado la cara de paso, flotando un poco mas alto mientras tomaba a Dulce del vestido la lanzo contra una pared, Dulce al tocar el piso se termino quebrando un brazo, Simón la volvió a levantar y la lanzo contra unos fragmentos de vidrios rotos los cuales le provoco una serie de cortaduras en el brazo roto y el rostro, Simón prosiguió con la paliza cuando por suerte para la princesa el Rey Helado llego para secuestrarla, al ver la paliza que le daban decidió ayudarla congelando por completo a Simón y bloqueando las ventanas con hielo para oscurecerlo un poco el laboratorio, a lo cual Marceline pudo entrar a recoger a Simón mientras el Rey Helado hablaba con ella aparte **(El Rey Helado esta consciente de que es Simón****Petrikov).**

Rh: - Muy bien Marcy, primero me dirás quien es este niño y después te diré lo que necesites saber por los resultados mostrados en esa computadora rota.

M: - Bueno... (suspiro), el niño se llama Simón y es mi hijo y de Finn, Finn no sabe que él es padre porque no se lo dije, le oculte mi embarazo y pienso que eso fue mala idea.

Rh: - No hace falta ser un genio para saber, ven y mira vez este resultado una enorme mancha negra que cada vez se pone mas oscura que muestra su celebro, eso muestra la parte del amor , al parecer a tu hijo le hace falta mucho amor.

M: - Le hace falta amor – le dijo Marceline burlando se de él – Mi hijo recibe demasiado amor de mi parte, él recibe todo el amor que necesita de mi parte, yo, su tía Dulce Princesa, y su abuelo Hunson Abadeer le damos todo el amor que necesita.

Rh: - Así que es eso, a tu hijo le falta uno de los amores mas importantes, a él le falta el amor paterno, mientras tienes que mantener a raya ese estado malvado que muestra, ten este numero supongo que sabes donde se encuentran la ciudad de los hechiceros cierto?, solo ve a su entrada y di _**"los hechiceros mandan"**_una entrada se abrirá y pregunta por el hechicero, él te dará un medicamento especial para mantener ese estado malvado a raya.

Mientras en el pueblo Finn tenia toda su ropa completamente roja por la sangre de cada duende que asesinaba, incluyendo su cara la tenia completamente roja por la sangre que de ella escurría, sangre de sus victimas la cual daba terror combinada con esos ojos negros, todo lo que el pueblo podía hacer era escapar mientras Finn continuaba asesinando, desmembrando y destruía cada cosa a su paso.

Uno de los duendes pudo escapar pero este corría como una gacela para escapar de Finn, cuando tropezó con Javier y BMO – Señor tiene que ayudarme, es Finn el humano se volvió completamente loco, él ha destruido todo mi pueblo, y asesinado a muchos ciudadanos, y su cara, su cara completamente manchada de sangre con esos horribles ojos completamente negros – La emanación – gritaron BMO y Javier a lo cual solo corrieron a detener a Finn, pero si estaban como decía el duende tenían que tener cuidadosos o Finn los podría matar, apenas vieron a Finn, Javier procedió a encerrar a Finn en un "ataúd" de piedra y lo llevaron de vuelta a casa árbol,donde esperaron a que se recuperara para poder hablar con él.

Mientras en la sala de espera y con Simón en la nocheosfera aun en el cubo de hielo que le coloco el Rey Helado, Marceline esperaba saber algo de Dulce Princesa, estas llegaron con malas esperanzas pues de alguna forma Simón le realizo algo que la continuaba lastimado internamente, claramente los médicos tenían que llamar a un medico brujo para que solucionara el problema mientras ellos lo único que podían hacer era seguir reconstruyéndola ya que en cada momento se derretía.

PD (Princesa Doctora): - Marceline Abadeer – Doctora dime que Dulce se encuentra bien? – Lamentablemente las esperanzas de que se recupere son muy bajas, al parecer algo la esta matando por dentro, pero no tenemos idea de que sea.

M: - Esto es mi culpa, no se que fue lo que escucho, lo que paso, o recordó, él se salio de control y destruyo el laboratorio principal y después la golpeo a ella, lo que sea que tenga es culpa mía, no solo de él (Decía Marceline llorando).

DP: - Quien es él? - Simón mi hijo con Finn, él lo realizo todo en un estado que Dulce llamo "emanación de maldad" - Si es hijo de Finn no puedo creerte – Finn no lo conoce, él no sabe que es padre, ya que yo le he negado la existencia de su hijo – Debes buscar la forma de encontrar una cura, las enfermeras y yo la tenemos que reconstruir cada 15 minutos, vete se te hará saber mas sobre todo esto.

Ya en casa y con Simón siendo bueno Marceline solo se dedico a acostar a Simón en su nueva cama ya que tubo que comprar todos los muebles nuevamente para reemplazar los destruidos por Simón, ella se encontraba pensando si le contaba a Finn que era padre, ya que ella sola no podía lidiar con este problema y tal vez con la ayuda de su padre entre los 2 lo podrían resolver, pero ella no sabia era que Finn tenia también emanaciones de maldad, al día siguiente decidió visitarlo sola, para ver como lo tomaría él primero, saber como reaccionaria, si podría entender el suceso de que él es padre o saldría perdiendo y posiblemente lastimada, al día siguiente dejo a Simón en nocheosfera a cuidado de su abuelo y fue sola a visitar a Finn, por suerte para ella ese día no tubo ninguna emanación de maldad.

TOC, TOC TOC.

Finn fue a la entrada a ver quien tocaba la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que era Marceline.

M: - Finn, yooo, he venido a verte.

F: - Marceline, a que vienes? – Como te dije he venido a visitarte – le contesto Marcy – A visitarme?, después de 2 años de ignorarme, y rechazarme, muy bien pasa, adelante, pero no tengo nada rojo que darte, deje la comida roja, carne vegetales, frutos, todo, solo como cosas que no tengan ese color, y carne blanca.

M: - No te preocupes por eso, yo traje mi propia comida, ya que presentí que eso pasaría y porque noto que tu casa esta diferente a la ultima vez que vine?

F: - Que?, Que faltan los pósteres de tu grupo y el estante de discos esta completamente vacíos, como era que se llamaba Marceline y las reinas de grito?(Finn fingió que lo olvido).

M: - Finn te olvidaste de eso – Ven caminemos por la casa para mostrarte los grandes cambios y después te contare todo – Muy bien como tu digas.

Finn y Marceline caminaron por toda la casa, a lo cual Marceline pudo notar que hacia faltaba todo lo que ella le dio a Finn, completamente todo, revistas, sabanas, paños, cortinas, literalmente todo, eso la puso un poco triste y que es lo que significaba?

M: - Finn, dime porque parece que no hay nada de lo que te di, porque parece que falta todos los regalos que yo te di?

F: - Veamos una película mientras hablamos, la que veremos sera _**Avengers, los vengadores **_(mi película favorita), se volvió mi película favorita – Y la que siempre veíamos siempre – Me deshice de cada una de hechas hace un año junto con toda tu música, pero ahora veamos en paz la película.

Finn y Marceline vieron tranquilos la película, pero en todo momento Marcy le estuvo colocando la mano en la pierna, lo más cerca posible de su entrepierna para darle un mensaje, el cual Finn rechazaba a cada momento quitando el brazo de donde lo coloca, dando un mensaje no agradable para ella.

Acaso eso significaba que Finn ya no la amaba, acaso él la estaba tratando de olvidar?, eso no lo sabría hasta no preguntárselo, pero al parecer tendría que hacer un papel inverso, ella tendría que preguntarle si aun la amaba.

M: - Finn tu aun me amas, lo necesito saber?

F: - Y la pregunta a que viene, es curioso la misma pregunta te realice yo hace como un año, y usaste a tu hermano Marshall como juguete diciéndome que ya no me amabas que tenias otro novio y me diste el nombre de él – Solo responde la pregunta Finn, tu aun me amas? – Marceline no se puede amar a alguien que se trata de olvidar, quieres una respuesta,** ya no te amo**, trato de olvidarte y eso es lo primero que tengo que hacer dejar de amarte, por más que Marshall me dijo que es imposible olvidarte le dije que trataría de hacerlo y como olvidar a alguien que aun se ama, siempre con todo eso es dejar de amar a la persona para poder olvidar.

M: - Significa que **ya no me amas, y quieres olvidarme**, bueno creo que estoy recibiendo lo que merezco, creo que tengo que irme, Finn el humano fue todo un placer y honor haberte amado.

Con esto Marcy se retira, miro por un momento atrás y noto que Finn la miraba sin expresión alguna, continuo ya no caminando si no corriendo ella estaba apunto de llorar pero no lo realizo hasta que no lo soporto más y lloro delante de su padre, después de consolarla y saber todo fue furioso a casa árbol para hablar con Finn, mientras Simón y Marcy ya se encontraban en casa durmiendo.

Ha: - Marcy hija que pasa porque tan triste – le pregunto Hunson a su hija – Papá, Finn trata de olvidarme,y ya no muestra el amor que me tenia antes – Hunson comenzó a fruncir el ceño – No te preocupes hija, yo me ocupare de que ese chico no te olvide, dijo pensando.

En casa de Finn.

TOC TOC TOC.

Finn salio a abrir – Si buenas en que le ayudo – le dijo Finn a Hunson como si no lo conociera – Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Finn, así que intentas olvidar a mi hija – le contesto Hunson a Finn – Señor puedo saber quien es usted y quien es su hija? – Como te atreves nadie olvida a un Abadeer.

Hunson tomo a Finn de la garganta y comenzó a ahorcarlo – Finn se estaba quedando sin aire y golpeo a Abadeer en el codo el cual casi disloca y logro que lo soltara, y pudo respirar un poco – Señor no se quien es usted y no se quienes son los Abadeer, pero no tiene derecho a tratarme de ese modo – Le contesto Finn.

Finn salio al campo, con su espada de sangre de demonio en la mano para comenzar la lucha entre él y Hunson Abadeer.

Finn luchaba por el momento defendiéndose de los ataques de Abadeer, los cuales le parecieron que cada vez se ponían cada vez mas rápidos, por las garras que este le saco durante la lucha Finn salio lastimado, después de eso fue cuando Finn empezó a molestarse, lo cual Abadeer lo noto y paro en seco.

Para ese momento Finn ya tenia los ojos negros y Abadeer había notado una presencia maligna emanar de él, así como le pasa a Simón, al comenzar a salir la emanación de maldad eso aumento la fuerza y velocidad de Finn por lo que pudo hacerle frente mas fácilmente a Abadeer aparte d que el mencionado paso a estar aterrado.

Finn comenzó nuevamente el ataque mientras Abadeer estaba nervioso y des concentrado,por lo cual a Finn se le hacia mas sencillo pelear contra él.

Finn golpeo a Abadeer justo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, pero como este era inmortal la nariz se le sano al instante lo cual alegro a Finn poniéndole una sonrisa siniestra y de locura – Al fin, al fin un rival que vale la pena, por lo cual este lugar sera tu tumba – le grito Finn a Abadeer junto con una risa malvada, lo cual Abadeer entendió que si no peleaba enserio lo terminarían matando.

Mientras en casa de Marceline Simón comenzó a gritar como un loco, despertando a Marceline la cual corrió con el hechizo en la mano y lo recito después de sostener a Simón al notar que él ya tenia los ojo+.s completamente negros y la emanación de maldad estaba poseyéndolo, apenas pudo detener esa emanación, pero algo malo surgió de eso aun necesitaba una emanación de maldad por parte de Simón para poder curar a Dulce de su problema, pero se alivio al saber que siempre que tuviera el hechizo las emanaciones ya no se darían en él, las cuales pasaron a ser solo para Finn siempre que Marcy le leyera a su hijo el hechizo.

Con Finn las cosas empeoraron para Abadeer ya que él sintió como la maldad se duplico de golpe haciendo los movimientos de Finn mas veloces, sabia que si no escapaba de verdad Finn podría matarlo, por lo cual lo intento pero con un golpe en el costado Finn impidió su escape, a Abadeer no le quedo de otra que pelear ya que sabia que cada intento de regresar a nocheosfera seria inútil si Finn no se lo permitía, Finn tenia la maldad de él y la de Simón ya que por culpa de Marceline esta llego a él haciéndolo más fuerte.

Hunson Abadeer tubo que usar todo su poder para poder enfrentarlo, sacando de sus dedos unas garras bien filosas se lanzo hacia Finn para cortarlo pero Finn esquivaba sus ataques con mucha naturalidad , Finn le realizo una barrida la cual tira a Abadeer al suelo, después trato de clavarle su espada en la cabeza pero Abadeer pudo apenas levantarse evitando totalmente el golpe pero la espada si lo termino tocando provocado una horrible cortadura, Abadeer logra cortar a Finn en el pecho pero el poder malvado que tenia hacia que pudiera curarse ya que tenia 2 el de él y el de su hijo.

Con un corte en movimiento rápido Finn logro deshacerse de una de las manos de Abadeer, él tenia la facilidad de que una nueva mano le surgiría, pero al parecer el tiempo estaba en su contra, Con solo una mano Abadeer tenia tanta desventaja que no podía por si mismo, Finn tenia todas las de ganar.

La pelea entre los 2 continuo y la mano de Abadeer no se recuperaba, el amanecer estaba por aparecer, a las 2 horas la mano de Abadeer se recupero, pero él estaba demasiado lastimado, a diferencia de Finn que parecía estar intacto.

El sol comenzó a aparecer lastimando a Abadeer, para que no escapara Finn le sostuvo un brazo por detrás mientras el otro lo sostuvo por delante, la maldad se fue y lo que Finn hizo fue darle una advertencia, con esto Hunson Abadeer aunque seriamente lastimado y todo adolorido pudo regresar a nocheosfera donde se tiro a descansar mientras era atendido por Marceline que media hora después llego con Simón a visitarlo.

M: - Papá, que te paso, porque estas tan lastimado? – Finn, Finn casi me mata, con esos ojos – decía Abadeer medio traumatizado – Esos ojos?

Ha: - Si, esos ojos, esos aterradores y profundos ojos negros que emanaban maldad de hechos, unos ojos aun mas negros que los de Simón, se notaba que quería matarme – Al fin, al fin un rival que vale la pena, por lo cual este lugar sera tu tumba – Fue lo que me grito antes de darme una enorme paliza, yo ,yo apenas y lo podía tocar era horrible, horrible, Marceline queda solo un mes, toma a tu hijo y llevalo a que conozca a su padre antes de que ellos sean por siempre malvados, solo un mes tienes, solo uno o toda la tierra de Ooo sufrirá y sera tu culpa.

M: - Tengo un hechizo de amor que calma las emanaciones de maldad de Simón, se lo leí anoche antes de que perdiera el control – Entonces fue tu culpa, es tu culpa que este tan lastimado, vete de nocheosfera y no vengas hasta que sepa que Finn conoció a Simón antes de que el mes pase, ahora toma a mi nieto y no vengan los 2 hasta que sean 3, por lo tanto te destierro de nocheosfera, ven en menos de un mes con Finn y Simón juntos.


End file.
